Not The Life For Me
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off of the books. And the fact that Pitch had a pirate ship. And the title's based off a song... AND WHY HAS NO ONE DONE THIS BEFORE? Rated M for foul language, violence, angsty smut, death, stealing, and poor hygiene. - Jack's been kidnapped and forced to work on a ship. Can he keep his will burning like a flame or will it be doused?
1. Introductory Kidnapping

_**The title of this is based off lyrics from a song that one can hear on a ride in Disneyworld. **_

_**Also, I've borrowed a friend to write this chapter! I've taken Jack from the user EvilEd666! See? *points over at Jack Frost, sitting far on the other side of the room* He's avoiding being near stories right now.. (Ed, you've traumatized him!) But he's helping! YAY!**_

**Not The Life For Me – Introductory Kidnapping**

Life in their little town was normal. Occasional chilly nights, occasional snowstorms, occasional sailor visiting or selling, occasional hunter wandering into their midst, nothing out of the ordinary.

Jack Frost lived in his little house with his mother and little sister. Their home was small, normal, cozy, normal, and had been in the family for years, also normal. Jack was seventeen years of age, his sister a mere ten, and he was betrothed to be married once he turned eighteen. Even after five years he wasn't sure how he felt about it, but decided to not go against his late father's wishes, like most men his age would.

The town had pleaded with his mother to remarry, and Jack was glad she chose not to; she was too old to bear any more children, and therefore saw no point in being a burden to her new husband. How anyone could have found this master sewer, cook, florist, cleaner, and child raiser to be a burden was a mystery to Jack, but some would have.

It was only a few months before Jack would turn eighteen, and he hadn't even once met his bride. Sometimes it worried him. Other times it encouraged him.

He told his sister he was more excited for when she would marry than for his own marriage. He knew she would have a wonderful husband.

At home now, Jack was just helping his mother tuck his sister into bed when he heard screaming. Jumping to the window while his mother tried to calm his sister, Jack gasped at what he saw. Half the town was awash in flames and the people were running for their lives through the streets. An explosion- Jack jolted backwards. Cannon fire. Pirates!

Running back around Jack hurried his mother and sister to the only place he knew they would be safe. A falsely carved out tree behind their house. His father had hollowed it out as a way to keep at least one of them safe from attack. They had always agreed it would be Jack's baby sister. She had much more to live for.

His mother and sister climbed inside the hollow tree and Jack carefully placed the false bark back over the opening. The tree was barely big enough for both of them. Placing his hand on the tree, Jack whispered his blessings to them and promised they would be safe.

Hurrying back to his house, Jack thought perhaps he could find another place to hide from the murderers and looters. He only made it halfway, however, before he was nearly surrounded by men with guns.

Two of them grabbed his arms. Shouting and kicking, Jack wrenched himself free, aiming to run, but froze when a large pirate pointed his weapon straight at him. "Let's not have any of that," the man said.

Swallowing, Jack remembered his mother and sister in the tree. Remaining where he was, Jack raised his hands in surrender, and asked that the men not steal from his home. They laughed and hurried inside: exactly as he had hoped. But the two men who had grabbed him took hold of his arms again, and the man with the gun pointed at him ordered them to take him away.

Jack wasn't sure whether to scream for help or to remain silent. He chose the latter, protecting his family. He watched as his house was destroyed, and breathed easy when the pirates rushed away from his house after they were finished with it.

Jack found himself thrown into a cell with other men from his hometown deep within the ship of the pirates. He tried to break free of the metal bars encasing them, but was unsuccessful before more pirates tossed more men inside with him. By the time the cannons ceased there had to have been twenty of them inside the small cell.

Feeling the ship cast off by the tell-tale lurch of the removal of the anchors, Jack shook the bars violently, begging to be let go so that he could be with his mother and sister. He screamed for release.

Hours had gone by, and each of the exhausted men had fallen asleep long ago. Even Jack had not been able to keep up his strength. He was lost to sleep's hold.

When they were woken the men were given water and scraps of food before the pirates dragged them all up to the deck and put them to work. Jack was put with seven other men whom he had known since birth to wash a stretch of the deck.

Jack had been trying his best to do just that, but running back and forth along wet, slippery wood, proved challenging for him. He fell down and attempted to get back up. A pirate barked at him, "Get up! Back to work!"

He tried pushing himself up and stumbled slightly. Jack heard an ear-splitting crack and felt a searing pain upon his back. With a scream, he collapsed back down.

"I will not tolerate laziness!" the pirate bellowed at him, "Back on your feet!"

Jack tired, once more, to steady himself. But this time it was the pain that kept him down. With a whimper of pain, he felt his arms slipping back down. Again, the crack and the pain upon his back. Screaming, Jack fell back down.

"Insubordination!" the pirate shrieked at him, "You will work or you will die!"

He whipped him again. Screaming, Jack cried, "Please! Please, stop!"

"Back talk!" the pirate roared, slamming the whip into him again. Jack sobbed as he fell into the wood of the ship once more. The pirate whipped him twice more before ordering him to get back up.

Gritting his teeth, Jack pushed himself back up to his knees. He had done nothing wrong… Looking to his left, Jack felt betrayed at the fact that none of the men- the men who had helped raise him- had even lifted a finger to aid him.

Scowling, Jack spit and vowed that next time he'd give the pirate a reason to whip him.

And for the next week, that was exactly what Jack did. Disobeying direct orders from his captors, doing his absolute worst job of everything, beginning tasks he was not told to do, ruining other men's work, Jack was determined that if he were to be the only one to stand up for himself, he would do it every day.

Currently Jack had just been found trying to undo the rigging at the mast. He was caught by his favorite pirate, but instead of being whipped as he had previously been; the man grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a door in the ship's bodywork he hadn't been allowed near previously. (Not to say he hadn't gone over to it just to spurn the men.)

The pirate knocked twice, said, "Captain," and pulled him inside. Jack did not fight the pirate' grip, he simply gritted his teeth and stood there in the dark room.

"What is it?" a soft droll came from the man standing with his back to them. He was at the window, making his body appear to be nothing more than a shadow, but Jack knew he was addressing them.

Yanking him forward, the pirate said, "I've been havin' an awful lot of trouble with this prisoner. I were hopin' that we could throw him overboard an' let him drown." Jack scowled up at the unshaven pirate.

The captain laughed lightly. He turned his head to look at them, and he said, "Now why throw a perfectly healthy slave overboard? No, let me have a word with him… I'm certain I can convince him to behave…"

The pirate nodded, shoved Jack forward so that he collapsed to the ground, and marched out of the room. Jack bit his lip on impact, and frowned when he tasted blood on his teeth. The days in the salty air had chapped his lips and skin to hell, and now he found every part of his body was frail to all attacks.

Pushing himself up, Jack stumbled a little when a swell passed under the ship. The captain remained at the window, watching him with a devilish smirk, before he began to approach him. Jack attempted to remain confident, but he realized that with every step the man took toward him, the more frightened he became. He did his best not to let his fear show.

Finally the captain stopped just a mere five feet before him. His nearly golden eyes shimmered maliciously down at Jack and his slick black hair hid the sunlight from Jack's blue eyes. Scowling up at him, Jack was prepared to fight should the need arise.

"Now, why have you been disobeying orders?" the man asked, smiling down at him, "You should know better than to be ungrateful. We've let you live… But pouring scummy water into our gunpowder, unhinging the mast's riggings, attempting to toss a cannon overboard- these offenses surely have earned you plenty of whippings, have they not?"

Glaring into the devil's eyes, Jack hissed, "You bastards stole me away from my mother and sister, and you expect me to be grateful!?" Clenching his fists, tight, Jack shouted, "You bastards!" He jumped forward, attempting to attack the captain, but his wrist was caught before he landed a hit.

He tried his other hand, but the same happened. The captain shoved him against the wall, holding his wrists far out away from his head on either side, and he scowled straight into his blue eyes.

"I should have you whipped for your disobedience," he hissed.

Jack spat in his face. "Good," he growled, "The first beating I received was completely unprovoked- at least you'll have a reason behind your cruelty."

The captain seemed undeterred by the fact that Jack had spit at him. He continued to scowl at him. "Explain," the captain said, not sounding any friendlier.

Laughing coldly, Jack said, "Your ever faithful dogs whipped me simply because I wasn't as fast as men twice my age in cleaning your cursed ship! And then I was whipped because the pain prevented me from standing up in fifteen seconds! And lastly, I was whipped for asking him to stop… At least all my other punishments have been for good reasons…"

The captain grinned, released his grip on Jack's wrists, and walked away to a table carved into the ship's hull. He took an apple from the bowl atop its surface and offered it to Jack.

Jack didn't take it. "Come now, you must be hungry," the captain said, smiling. Jack wouldn't budge. Laughing, the captain said, "Well, it seems my men truly have brought in a fighter! Won't even accept my peace offering!"

"I won't accept anything but being brought back home," Jack snarled, "I won't accept any price lower than being returned to my mother and sister."

"How do you know they've survived?" the captain asked, biting into the apple, allowing a stream of its juice to run down his neck. Jack watched it for a moment, his hunger betraying him slightly, before returning to glare at the man.

Smirking now, Jack said, "I made sure your men didn't find where they were hiding."

"Oh?" the captain grinned. "Do go on…"

"A hollow tree," Jack said, clenching his fists tight.

The captain's grin stretched across his face. "I must say, I'm rather impressed," he said before biting into the apple again, "But I will not return you to your family. Not until you've learned your place on board the _Nightmare Galleon_…"

Jack scowled. That was the name of the ship. He knew that much by now. Learn his place… Jack scoffed, looking down to his right. A few of the men whom had been captured with him had been accepted into the crew during the week of his revolt. The men quickly learned that obedience meant no punishment, even acceptance, and they gladly became dogs to the call of the crew.

"Not me," Jack hissed, more to himself than the captain.

"Come again?" the taller man asked, looking hardly interested. The way he leaned against the table casually, eating the apple, said he had not a care in the world. He did not find Jack to be a threat, and his body language conveyed that.

Looking up at him, Jack hissed, "I will not become a mindless member of your crew. No matter how many times I am beaten. I won't rest until I can go home."

Frowning a little the captain asked, "What's your name?"

Jack didn't answer. He just stood there in defiance. Now the captain scowled. Getting to his feet, the captain set the apple upon the table. He approached Jack slowly. Jack scowled up at him until he felt a hand around his throat.

"I'll ask again," the captain hissed, his fingers tightening around his throat, "What is your name?"

Jack tried to swallow. Gritting his teeth against the need for more air, he spat, "Go to hell."

The fingers tightened further, and Jack's hands flew up to try and claw them away. Staring straight into his eyes, the captain hissed darkly, "Your name."

Jack couldn't get any air. He couldn't breathe! Gasping helplessly, Jack tried to show that. He gripped the captain's hand limply, trying to plead with his eyes, as his voice was taken. The captain loosened his grip and Jack gulped down oxygen.

"Your name?" the captain repeated.

"Jack," he answered, closing his eyes and swallowing down air, "My name is Jack…"

"Good boy," the captain spat, tossing Jack to the floor in a gasping heap. Jack rubbed his throat, swallowing and choking on the air he needed. The captain stomped past him toward the door.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," he snarled, "You should be thankful I didn't snap your neck…" He then opened the door and called to one of his men, "When you lock the prisoners up tonight, be sure Jack is in a cell by himself…!"

Jack charged at his back, hands going straight for his throat. The captain caught him, laughing a little as he held both of Jack's wrists with one hand. He could snap them both in an instant if he wanted to.

"On second thoughts, perhaps I should take him myself," he said, dragging Jack out of the room towards the stairs leading inside the ship.

Wriggling and trying desperately to yank his wrists free failed him, so Jack began trying to kick and flail to get loose. When all else failed and they were halfway to his cell, Jack bit down on the captain's arm. He chomped down hard and he tasted blood- he had broken the skin.

The captain hardly more than flinched. He opened the cell door and looked down at Jack, still biting him. "Kindly unclench your jaw," he said, "Or I'll have to break it…"

Jack stared at him in shock. Slowly letting his teeth out, Jack cringed a little seeing the bruising, bleeding bite mark on the captain's arm.

"Didn't that hurt?" Jack asked, looking at him in confusion.

The captain observed his injury for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "It's a flesh wound… Mild in comparison to many I've received… Now…" He released Jack's wrists and stood there, waiting for him to walk into the cell.

Jack blinked and looked at the captain, then the empty space he was being told to sit in. Jack could hear the blood dripping onto the floor next to him. Swallowing Jack stepped inside the cell and allowed the captain to close and lock it behind him.

"Good boy," the captain hissed, walking toward the stairs. "You'll be locked in here for twenty four hours with no food, nor water. Hopefully that will change your attitude," he said just as he left.

Spitting out blood, Jack whispered, "Like hell I am…" He went straight to work trying to pick the lock to his cell. He stopped only when the crew took the remaining seven men not part of the crew to their cell near his. They had fallen asleep long ago when he finally felt the metal clink and saw the door swing a little.

"Yes!" he whispered, pushing it open and quickly hurrying toward the stairs and toward freedom. He looked back once, grinning with his victory, and then went toward the stairs. He was nearly at the bottom step when his entire body froze. Coming halfway down the steps was the captain.

The captain looked up and stopped where he was when he saw him. They stared directly at each other for a moment before the captain's eyes wandered to the open door behind Jack.

Smiling, he said, "You've broken free… And it hasn't even been twelve hours…" His eyes returned to Jack. "I must say, Jack, you're just full of surprises. And I haven't been so impressed in ages…"

He began walking back down the stairs toward him. Jack took a step back. "But I'm afraid that now you've given me reason to bind you in your imprisonment…" he said.

Swallowing, Jack continued backing away from him. He froze when he felt the criss cross feeling of the bars to the other men's cell press against his back the captain smirked. "It looks like you're out of ideas," he said, reaching a hand out to grab one of Jack's wrists.

Using his grip as leverage, Jack jumped up and kicked him straight in the gut. The captain spluttered on impact, but as he staggered backwards, his grip on Jack's wrist only tightened, and Jack was pulled with him.

Scowling at him, Jack said, "Let go of me."

The captain raised his head and smirked at him. "Now why on earth would I do that?" he asked, chuckling at the angry face plastered to Jack's features. Yanking Jack forward and shoving him into the wall, waking three of the other prisoners, the captain hissed, "I'll give you a choice, Jack. Stay down here and rot in your cell as a prisoner, or learn your place and live as my lover."

Jack spat in his face once again. "I'd rather die," he growled. The captain scowled at him, wiping his face off.

Dragging Jack back toward his cell, the captain said, "Then enjoy your time aboard this ship. I hope the brig is to your liking, because this is where you will be sleeping from now on…"

Fighting against him every step toward his prison, Jack spat, "I prefer this filthy place to a bed up there with you and your mindless crew!"

The captain shoved him against the cell door. Glaring directly at him, the man gripped Jack's chin in his palm and shoved his lips into his. Jack's eyes went wide and he immediately began clawing at the captain, kicking and shoving at him as his tongue invaded his mouth.

Finally Jack bit down on the invasive muscle. The captain recoiled with a hiss and scowled at him.

The captain shoved him into his cell, slamming the door, locking it, and he wrapped chains around the door, keeping it closed, before locking the chains shut. Jack jumped forward and began trying to break free.

Scowling at his prisoner, the captain spat, "Enjoy your hell, Jack."

_**This is based off the fact that in the Guardians of Childhood book series, Pitch is captain of a ship called the Nightmare Galleon. :3**_


	2. Love Whips

_**This is also a fun story. I love it when I come up with something that I enjoy so much. **_

_**Also, VeenaSheaShinara , I loved your comment. "Well that escalated quickly". I just wasn't sure how to respond, other than tell you how hard I was laughing when I read that. :)**_

**Not The Life For Me – Love Whips**

Jack was trying to undo the lock on the chains again. He hadn't stopped once all night, even when the crew came to take the others away he just kept it up. It was only when one of the men hit his fingers that he paused. He waited until they left, then went right back to work. He wasn't sure how long it had been before he finally got the lock. Grinning, he moved to the lock of the door. He decided to fake that they were still locked until night when he'd be more likely to get away.

Unfortunately his visitor stopped that. The captain came down during the day, smirking at him. "Enjoying your solitude?" he had asked. Jack didn't answer, just scowled at him from the corner of the cell. The captain ran his fingers along the chains. "You know, you've been in there for nearly twenty hours… You should be happy that you'll be getting out soon…"

He paused at the lock, which shivered under his touch. It fell open and he frowned. Jack jumped to his feet when it did and the captain scowled at him. "I should have realized… You weren't eager to be free…. Just biding your time…" He clicked the lock shut again and frowned at Jack.

Jack glared at him. "You lied to me," Jack spat.

"Have I now?" the captain asked, folding his arms across his chest, "Do explain."

"Just now you said I've been in here almost twenty hours. That was a lie… I haven't been in here for more than seven since I got out last time," he said, kicking the cell door in agitation.

He frowned. "I never said I was renewing the twenty four hours when you escaped…" he said, "I agreed to twenty four hours once… Escaping for ten minutes doesn't really justify a restart, does it?" Jack looked surprised, and the captain smirked at his face.

"Don't look so surprised, Jack," he said, walking back towards the exit, "You'll be back to work soon enough."

Frowning, Jack leaned against the door to his cell. "I'm just gonna do something you don't like and get locked up again, so what's the point?" The captain stopped, turned around and walked toward him.

He stopped near his cell door. "Maybe you're too thick to realize it, but I'm offering you a chance to not spend your time on this ship in misery," he said darkly, "Just accept my offer and you'll be free of this prison."

"Whole ship is a prison," Jack grumbled, "I want to go home… Every minute I'm on this ship and not home I'm miserable."

The captain frowned. "I could make your time less miserable," he said softly, touching Jack's face through the cell bars.

"No," Jack spat, pulling away from the wall, "You'd make it worse." Scowling at him, the captain turned and walked away; not even glancing back.

Sighing angrily, Jack looked at the lock again. He had just gotten it unlocked… All that work… Fft. Stupid captain. Jack hated him.

"I'm getting off this ship one way or another," he grumbled to himself, going back to picking the lock.

A while later Jack heard thumping coming down the stairs. Smirking, he stopped picking the lock and stood back. His favorite pirate came and unlocked his cell, saying that he was scheduled to climb up and oil the clamps and pulleys at the top of the main mast.

Going up there was awful. All of the other men who had been kidnapped were now accepted members of the crew. He was the only one left with any real willpower. Scowling at a few of the men he knew, Jack took the oil can in his hands and began climbing. When he got to the pulleys he was supposed to oil, Jack instead dropped the oil can and grinned as it hit a pirate on the head. He thought about jumping himself, but he wanted to be with his family too much.

So, he hopped up across the wood holding the sail and he walked out toward the edge. Ignoring the crew members shouting at him, Jack looked out into the water. He scanned the horizon and to his surprise, he found land. It wasn't too far off, maybe several hundred yards away. He could swim that far if he wanted. He could get away.

Glancing back down at the pirates shouting at him, Jack made his decision and dove off toward the ocean. He flew through the air, pointing his head down and making a point with his hands, he dove straight into the water. It hurt a lot more than he had originally thought, but he didn't let it stop him. Jack swam to the surface and began swimming away as fast as he could.

He could hear shouting from the ship. He ignored all of it and kept on swimming. He wasn't sure how long it had been before he felt like his legs were made of lead. Gasping, he tried to keep himself afloat. It was definitely later, the sun had moved in the sky, and the land appeared closer. But he couldn't keep this up. And that angered him.

Fighting his fatigue, Jack kept going, telling himself it would only be a few more hours before he could get away. He'd be free.

He choked as he swallowed more salt water. He felt like his nose was underwater. This was bad. Maybe he'd drown before he got there.

Suddenly he felt a yank on the back of his shirt. Jack gagged and spit out water as he was pulled up into a little boat. Hacking up more seawater, Jack looked to see that the captain had been the one to pull him into the lifeboat. Looking behind him, Jack saw the whole ship was moving toward them, if albeit slowly.

Gasping, Jack looked at the captain again.

"Why couldn't you just let me drown?" he asked, sitting in his cell, fighting weakly as one of the pirates tied ropes around his hands. "I would've been happier…"

The captain scowled at him. "You are perhaps the most ungrateful person I've ever met," he said, nodding to a pirate that was tying more chains around the door.

Jack smirked. "Then why'd you save my life?" The captain aided the pirate binding his hands: he was doing it wrong.

The captain scowled at him, but didn't say anything. Jack winced at how tight he tied the ropes.

"What, no whippings?" Jack asked, frowning, "I'm sure trying to swim to safety justifies a beating of some sort…" The captain smirked at him and patted his cheek before returning to his ropes.

With a frown, Jack looked away. The captain was still holding his hands, observing the ropes. "I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get out, thanks," he grumbled, annoyed with his attentiveness.

Continuing to hold onto Jack's hands, the captain commented, "I don't trust you… You've managed to break free twice now… I want to be sure you stay this way…" Jack scoffed.

Finally he was left alone in the cell. Scowling at the ropes, Jack felt too tired to deal with them right now. His eyes burned and his eyelids sagged with all the saltwater that had intruded them. He rested his head against the corner between the cell and the wall and let himself sleep.

He woke up when he heard yelling. Blinking his tired, sore, salt-stung eyes open, Jack couldn't see much. He heard whoops and hollers, and wondered what was going on. After a while he noticed that the yelling wasn't on the ship. It was far away, but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

Sitting up, he tried to rub his eyes, but remembered when he felt the rough ropes on his nose. Scowling, he let his hands fall and he sat there in anger. How could he get out of these…?

Looking at his cell, he decided he could try and scrape the rope against the corners of the metal slabs and tear it until it finally broke. Hopping up to his feet, Jack began rubbing his wrists against a prominent broken rusty corner of the cell. He got scratched and scraped a couple times, but he smiled when he saw the ropes finally beginning to fray.

He ignored the laughter returning to the ship. He didn't care what the others were doing; he only cared about getting home.

He stopped when he heard steps coming down the stairs. Walking over to one corner, he peered forward, watching to see who it was this time.

Jack wasn't surprised when he saw it was the captain. The man stumbled a little at the last step, but Jack understood why- the bottle of some nameless alcoholic drink in his hands sloshed with its half-emptiness. He promptly told him to go away.

The captain smiled at him. "Jack," he said once before he walked closer, "Can you guess where we all went?"

"Uh, maybe you went to hell? Oh, wait, that's this ship," Jack said, scowling at him. To his surprise, the captain laughed at his cruel joke.

"The crew went to welcome our new members," he said, chuckling a little, "We went to the island you tried to swim to."

Jack scowled. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked, shifting his weight a little. Again the captain laughed.

"Most of the crew is still out enjoying the company of some concubines," he said, smiling tiredly. He took a small swig of his drink, then offered it to Jack. "Thirsty?" he asked.

Frowning, Jack said, "Oh, yeah, because I'd be able to drink it with my hands tied up…" The captain smiled and took another swig.

"Want me to untie you?" he asked, smiling, "Maybe after a few drinks you'd realize that all this acting up has been stupid…"

Jack scowled at him. "Thanks, but I'm good with being in the dark about the intelligence of my actions," he growled, going back and sitting in the cell. The captain looked down at him from the outside, smiling and occasionally swallowing more of his drink down.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten out of those yet," he mumbled, looking at Jack's hands, "You've broken free of most everything else…"

"I was sleeping," Jack muttered, not looking at him, instead looking at a rusty nail sticking out of part of the metal caging of the cell.

"All that failure must've really tired you out, hmm…?" the captain was grinning at him now, Jack looked to see that. Scowling darkly, Jack returned to staring at the nail. Sighing, the captain said, "You know, if you'd just accept my offer you would've been allowed to sleep in a soft, warm bed…"

Frowning, Jack asked, "Why do you want me so bad anyway?"

With a shrug, the captain said, "Not really sure… But I do want you…" Jack rolled his eyes- apparently that was supposed to make him feel better. "Maybe I'm excited by how much you fight back," the captain suggested, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Or maybe you just like making me miserable," Jack said, watching him drink, ignoring the dryness in his throat. How long had it been since he'd eaten? At least twenty four hours… And with how much salt he had swallowed, the amount of time it had been since he had anything to drink must've tripled. He knew he was dehydrated, and it made him mad to see the captain just happily swallowing down hydration.

The captain looked to him, smiling a little when he saw Jack lick his lips. He was staring at the bottle in his hands. "So you are thirsty," he said, going to the cell door. Jack frowned and tore his eyes away, staring at the nail again.

He heard the lock to the chains clink open, then the lock to the door. The captain untangled the chains and pulled the metal cage open. Smiling, he went to Jack's side and offered him the bottle.

Scowling angrily, Jack held up his bound wrists and just sat there in silence.

The captain smirked, placed one hand against the back of Jack's head, and moved the bottle toward his lips.

"Not gonna untie me, huh?" Jack grumbled, refusing to move toward the refreshment.

Shaking his head, the captain said, "You'd get away too quickly. Now stop being so stubborn and drink. I'm sure you're thirsty…"

Jack kept his mouth in a firm, thin line. He wasn't having any of his sympathy- it was his fault that he was in this mess in the first place! He felt the glass at his lips now, but he made no move to drink.

"It isn't poisoned, you know," the captain said, frowning at Jack's refusal. "Are you really that stubborn that you'll kill yourself this way? I thought you wanted to return home to your family…" he mumbled in annoyance.

With an angry snarl, Jack opened his mouth and began gulping down the cool, burning liquid. Smiling now, the captain rubbed the back of his head fondly. Jack made sure to drink all that was left. If the captain was going to be generous, then he'd be more than generous. When he downed the whole thing, the captain chuckled.

"Greedy thing," he said, looking at the empty bottle. Jack only scowled at him. The captain still smiled, though, looking at Jack in silence. After a brief moment of sitting there doing nothing at all, he pushed himself forward and pressed his lips to Jack's.

Jack immediately jumped away, slamming his rope-tied wrists into the man's side. The captain hissed with slight pain, but the scowl on his face was probably due more to the rejection. Spitting, Jack said, "I thought you said you didn't know why you wanted me…"

"I don't," the captain replied, rubbing his lower lip, which Jack apparently bit. "But I'll be damned if I can't take you without that knowledge…"

He moved forward, forcing Jack's wrists down, and he shoved his lips back into Jack's. Growling angrily, Jack made sure to bite him several times. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to even faze the captain, he continued sloppily sliding his lips over his and running his tongue over his own.

Jack bit down on his tongue again, angry that he was being forced to do this. He grinned when the captain pulled back with a hiss of pain. The man touched his lower lip, frowning at how it hurt.

"Stop kissing me," Jack spat, glaring into the captain's eyes.

"Stop fighting back," the captain growled before pushing forward and kissing him again. Jack kicked and writhed and bit him in attempts to get away. Hardly anything worked.

When he finally pulled his lips back, the both of them were gasping. It had barely even been a kiss. There was so much biting and so much teeth gnashing that it was probably more of an attack. Spitting again, Jack hissed, "Go away."

"Make me," the captain said in return.

Jack tried to think of something to say in return, but he was still trying to catch his breath. All he could really do besides gasp for air was scowl at the captain, who was also gasping for air. It felt like Jack had nearly drowned all over again.

"Go away," he said again, trying to push him off. The captain pushed back, keeping himself there, scowling at him.

Finally Jack noticed that he was no longer holding on to his wrists. He took that and slammed the ropes into the captain's side, knocking him off and to the floor. He jumped to his feet and ran toward the exit. When he reached the halfway point he felt a violent tug on the back of his shirt. Shouting angrily, Jack used all of his strength to keep pushing forward, when he heard a long, loud ripping sound and he fell flat onto his face.

He hadn't been expecting to lose the tension pulling him back. Quickly trying to get back up, Jack gagged as hands wrapped tightly around his neck. He continued scrambling, even as the fingers closed more on his windpipe. Eventually, though, he felt the same heaviness and desperate need for air. He stopped struggling and remained still.

"Good boy," the captain said, slowly unclenching his grip. Jack gritted his teeth in hate as he felt the man pulling him back to his feet.

"Let go of me," he snarled, trying to wriggle free. Again a hand to his throat stopped him, and Jack had no choice but to behave.

But instead of pulling him back into his cell, the captain dragged him up to the deck and called to a couple of the men who had already returned. Holding Jack by the neck, he ordered, "Hold him still. I don't want him trying to run during his punishment…"

The two men looped their arms under his, holding him steady a little ways off the wooden surface. Jack couldn't see the captain, but he heard the sounds of his boots moving. He got absolutely no warning as suddenly that ear piercing crack rang out and a blistering pain stabbed into his back.

He screamed with each lashing, tears forcing their way down his cheeks. He sobbed with the pain as the beating went on for what felt like hours. By the time the captain finally finished, Jack was certain he felt blood running down his back.

The two men dropped him to the ground, allowing Jack to gasp and choke on his agony. "If you love me so much, why're you doing this to me?!" he shouted before another bout of painful sobs wracked his body. It hurt even to cry. Everything ached. Everything stung.

He didn't get an answer. Or if he did, he didn't hear it. Jack passed out.

_**Yay, whips and chains…! Oh wait… This isn't the good kind… Never mind, then…**_


	3. Healing And Scarring

_**Everyone just pretend I didn't do anything wrong.**_

**Not The Life For Me – Healing And Scarring**

Groaning in discomfort, Jack blinked his eyes open. His back hurt like hell. "Bastard…" he grumbled, sitting up on his hands a little, wincing as he stretched the healing skin on his spine. "Fucking bastard…" he said it again.

"Thanks for that," he heard the captain's voice. Scowling, Jack turned his head and found that he was looking into the captain's quarters, but from a different angle. Confused, he looked around the room he was in and quickly realized he was sitting on a bed that had been carved into the ship.

Glowering down at the mattress, Jack spat, "I didn't ask you to take me here."

"You didn't ask me to bandage your wounds, either," the captain grumbled, scribbling onto a paper on the table in the other room.

Jack blinked and looked down at his chest. Sure enough, he had yellowed gauze wrapped around his entire torso. Frowning, Jack said, "Take it off."

"Come again?" the captain drolled from the other room.

"Take the bandages off," Jack hissed, "I don't want your pity. I don't want your help. All of this is your fault in the first place!" He had jumped to his feet and begun ripping at the gauze. The captain was with him in moments, gripping his wrists tight and stopping him.

"Don't," the captain whispered. Jack snarled angrily and as soon as he let his hands go he returned to trying to tear the gauze off. Grabbing his wrists and shaking them violently, the captain shouted, "Damnit, why won't you just listen to me?!"

"Because you're the fucker who did this to me in the first place!" Jack shouted back, yanking his wrists free and punching the man in the chest. The captain coughed, staggering back a little ways, but he quickly glared at Jack.

"I try to make up for the wrong I've committed and this is how you repay me…?" he whispered, rubbing his chest.

"If you really wanted to right a wrong, you'd take me back home and never come back," Jack spit the words at him like venom, "I never wanted to be here. I still don't. And I'll never want to stay."

Sighing, the captain turned and walked back into the other room. Frowning at the thought that he was being ignored, Jack quickly followed after him, prepared to start yelling again. He lost his voice, however, when he saw that there was a place at the table set for him. He didn't really know what to think when he saw the food set out.

But he quickly gave himself an idea of what to think. Scowling, Jack asked, "What is this?"

"You're wounded," the captain said from by the window, "You need to eat well if you want to heal properly…"

"I also need to bathe and keep the wounds clean," Jack hissed. "And I need to learn my place and not act up again, right?"

He said the last bit as harshly as he could, taking his seat at the table. The captain sighed tiredly, but didn't look at him. Jack looked down at the food, contemplating whether or not he should actually eat it.

Frowning firmly, Jack said, "You know what, on second thought, I'm not really hungry." The captain looked at him now, he looked sad. Jack only gave him an angry smirk and walked toward the door.

He felt a hand upon his wrist when he was nearly halfway there. "Please, you need to at least drink something," the captain said, "You're killing yourself…"

"Good," Jack spat, "That looks like the only way I'll be getting off this damned ship. Since you won't take me home… I'd rather leave as a corpse than remain here and never get to go home."

The captain sighed again. "Why can't you just accept my apology?"

"Because you're the reason I'm in this mess," Jack hissed, "You're the one who whipped me, you're the one who made me attack and try to run, and you're the one who brought me onto this stupid ship…"

Jack felt him yank on his arm. Pulling him back to the table, the captain told him to eat. "I said I wasn't hungry," Jack growled.

"And I'm telling you to eat," the captain spat. "Just do as you're told for once, Jack."

Scowling at him, Jack chose to take an apple. He chomped down loudly, glaring at the taste of it. His body betrayed him. He was extremely hungry. And as much as he didn't want to accept the captain's peace offering, he physically needed it.

Swallowing, Jack gritted his teeth, feeling his stomach growl, and hearing it. The captain must have heard as well, because he was quickly pulling a chair up beside him and rubbing his hand along the top of Jack's back.

"Don't touch me," Jack growled. The captain lifted his hand, but didn't move away, and offered Jack the glass beside the plate of food.

"We don't have much clean water left," he whispered as Jack took it and sipped the clear liquid, "But you need it…"

Jack blinked. It was water- he had assumed it would be wine or some other drink that didn't spoil or go rancid easy. He had learned from sailors that visited his home town that water went fast on ships, as most of the men got sick of constantly having a hangover. But the alcohol lasted longer, tasted better even, the longer it was on a ship.

Frowning, Jack didn't thank him. He didn't deserve it. He just continued eating his meal. At one point he felt the captain place his lips against his neck.

Stiffening, Jack hissed, "Get away from me."

Sighing softly, the captain pulled his lips away. Jack continued to glare at him for a while after that before he finished eating. When he was full, he got up and made to head to the door again.

"Where are you going?" the captain asked, getting up after him.

"Back to my cell," Jack spat, "After all, I'm still a prisoner, aren't I?"

The captain placed his hands onto his shoulders. "You're not going back there… You're hurt… And the conditions down in the brig are far worse than here… You'll get infected…" He began leading him back to the room with the bed. "Stay here until you are well…"

Jack yanked backwards, out of his grip. "Not with you," he snarled. Sighing, the captain took hold of him again and pulled him back toward the room. Jack fought him once more, biting his arm again.

He was pushed back down into the bed. "Why can't you just feel pain like normal people?" Jack asked, spitting the blood from his mouth. The captain's arm was dripping consistently, but he seemed oblivious to it. Smiling softly at him, the captain adjusted the pillows under Jack's head and asked him if he was comfortable.

"I hate you," Jack spat. The captain only closed his eyes, nodded, and walked out of the room.

Lying there, Jack knew that if he tried to leave again the captain would just stop him and force him back into this room. There was no point.

So, looking at the clean white sheets, Jack decided to disobey him. He tore the gauze away and pressed his back into the sheets directly. He winced with the sting of it, but lifting himself up, he saw a yellowed stain with a few spots of red. Grinning, he continued dirtying the sheets, putrefying them, until the captain came back in and found him.

He was forced to sit up. The captain cursed repeatedly as he began applying a strange smelling ointment that stung his wounds to his back. Jack didn't fight him as much as he should have. He should have slapped his hands away with every touch to his skin. He should've kicked him. He should've done something other than stare at the still bleeding bite wound on the captain's arm.

Once he was re-bandaged, Jack asked, "Why haven't you treated that?"

The captain looked at his arm and said, "My own injuries aren't important… Far less severe…"

Jack wasn't satisfied with that answer. "So you sit here and treat me like a child, but you're that fucking hypocritical that you won't practice your preachings?"

"Do as I say," he whispered, "Not as I do, I suppose…"

Jack laughed. "And how often have I done what you say?" he asked, folding his arms defiantly across his chest. "I won't do anything you say. You don't own me."

Groaning, the captain took some of the ointment and rubbed it over the bite. He wrapped a small amount of gauze over it, and then frowned when he couldn't tie it on his own. He looked at Jack, and Jack asked, "You honestly expect me to help you?"

"If you wouldn't mind," the man said, "That way I'd be easing your worries…"

Jack scoffed. "Worries…" he muttered, reaching forward and tugging the gauze into a knot, "Never fucking said I was worried about you…"

He suddenly found the captain's lips against his. Shoving him Jack was about to shout, when the captain said, "You implied it…"

Blinking in confusion, Jack asked, "Implied what?"

Smiling, the captain whispered, "That you were worried about me."

Jack jumped backwards, glaring darkly. "I'd never worry about you," he hissed, "I'd never even spare you a passing thought…!"

"Kiss me," the captain said, moving closer to him, "Kiss me and prove to me how much you care for me…"

Scowling at him, Jack slammed his hand into his face. "Like hell!" he shouted kicking him, "Get away from me!" The captain snarled angrily at him and the two fought for a while. They ended up hurting each other again- Jack now had a black eye coupled with his back injuries, and the captain had several bruises on his face, as well as yet another bite to his arms.

By the time Jack ran out of energy a large red stain had formed on the gauze on his back. He had probably re-opened a scar. The captain was tending to it and that was what he said. Jack tried fighting against him, but each time he acted up the captain would grab hold of his throat until he stilled.

Growling angrily, Jack said, "I can't wait to get back into that stupid cell…"

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say," the captain said, chuckling lightly.

"At least I'd be away from you!" Jack snapped, reaching around and hitting the man. He caught Jack's wrist after being punched and forced it back down onto the bed. It took a little while longer before Jack was all fixed up. And as soon as he was, he tried to get up and leave.

The captain checked through the windows and smiled a little seeing the sun beginning to set. Looking to Jack, he asked, "Would you like something for dinner?"

"No," Jack replied, sitting on the bed with his arms folded across his chest. "I'd rather starve."

Chuckling a little, the captain began setting out some food. Even though most all of it was either salted to hell, pickled, or smoked, Jack could still smell it. And it made him hungry. Still, he remained where he was.

After a while of setting two places at the table, the captain looked to Jack, motioning him back to the spot he had earlier used. Jack remained firm, sitting there scowling at him. When he saw the boy was being stubborn again, the captain sighed and sat himself down, pouring himself a glass of a thick, red liquid. Jack could smell the wine from where he sat.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't much allowed alcohol back home. Occasionally he got to have some, but more often than not his mother told him no. Still, he didn't want anything to do with a sweet treat if the captain was the one providing it.

He sat there for a long while before he finally realized that the captain was only drinking. Smirking in slight annoyance, Jack asked, "What, you waiting for me to join you before you eat?"

"You are my guest," the man said, "it would be rude to dine without you."

Scoffing, Jack said, "Yeah, well, then I hope you like not eating. Because I'm not joining you." The captain sighed, but continued drinking, waiting for Jack to break.

It took hours. Jack nearly fell asleep. He gave in; however, when he suddenly became aware of the fact that his mouth felt like cotton he was so thirsty. Scowling, he got up and went to grab his glass from the table. He scowled harder when he found it empty.

"Didn't pour me any?" he asked, frowning at the captain. The man motioned to the chair, holding the pitcher of wine in one hand. Groaning loudly, Jack sat down and held out his glass.

The captain tipped the pitcher, allowing Jack his drink, and then asked if Jack was tired. "No," Jack grumbled before taking a big gulp of the sweet red wine.

The captain began eating the food, and Jack swallowed as he watched. He was hungry… Looking down at the plate, Jack took hold of a leg of pickled pork. He smelled it tentatively before muttering, "Smells like vinegar…"

"Unfortunately it's the only way to keep it from spoiling," the captain said, dabbing at his lips with a cloth.

Jack frowned. "Then I don't want to eat it." The captain sighed unhappily at that.

"You haven't wanted to eat anything, even when it's been fresh," he said, sipping his own wine.

Looking at the food, Jack took another gulp from his glass. He never realized someone could get so thirsty. But the wine didn't quench that thirst. Frowning a little, licking the inside of his mouth and wincing at the bitter after taste, Jack asked, "Do you have any water?"

The captain got up and brought him back a different pitcher. He popped out the cork and carefully poured Jack a glass of crystal clear water. Jack quickly gulped it down, sighing happily as the cottony feeling on his tongue went away.

Jack wasn't sure how many glasses he had after that. But he was just so happy to finally get some water that didn't taste like salt…! Gulping down another glass, Jack held it out toward the captain expectantly.

"I can't give you much more," he said, "I'll have none left to wash your wounds…" He poured him another glass and said, "Now that's it…" Jack frowned and quickly swallowed the glass down.

The captain rolled his eyes as Jack then complained that he was thirsty. "Eat something," he said, "It's probably hunger more than thirst…"

Jack took the leg of pork again and took one quick bite before setting it down and saying, "There. I ate." The captain frowned at him for that.

"I'm trying to be hospitable," he said calmly, "Please stop acting like a child and eat…"

"But I am a child," Jack said, propping his feet up on the table with a smirk, "I'm only seventeen years of age. Not even old enough to marry yet." He grinned happily with the way the captain looked to his feet. He didn't look too happy. Jack only laughed happily and took another bite of the pork meat.

"Still tastes like vinegar," Jack said, munching on more of the pig. The captain only nodded and pushed his feet off the table. "And I still want to go home."

Sighing angrily, the captain got up and said he'd be back. He left the room through the exit Jack had first been brought in by, and left Jack to eat alone. Jack did, though. Once he was gone he actually ate a fair amount. Of course, after that he made sure to make a mess of the table, breaking crumbs everywhere, smearing grease, spilling salt. He didn't care.

After that he went and began ripping at the gauze again. He got halfway through the task when the captain came back. He cursed loudly and forced Jack's hands away from the gauze. He took Jack back into the bedroom and told him to go to sleep. Jack hopped right back to his feet and followed him.

This went on for a few more minutes before the captain gave up. "Don't tell me what to do," Jack said, following him as he cleaned up the mess he had made.

Frowning, the captain only continued cleaning up. Jack went to the door and pushed it open. It was dark out now, and none of the crew was still about the deck. He noticed two anchors weren't up, and quickly realized they had stopped for the night.

So everyone else was already asleep… Frowning, Jack began walking out around the deck, kicking over a few unlit lanterns and rolling some cannonballs over into the water. He went to rip apart a sail that was down, when the captain stopped him.

"Enough," he said. Jack scowled at him, but didn't return to wrecking the fabric when he was released. Instead, he walked up to the helm, running his fingers over the wheel. The captain watched him from below for a while before walking up and standing with him.

Jack looked out over the ship, smiling a little, picturing himself steering the mighty vessel as captain. It would be nice. No rules, no responsibilities… It had to have been as good as it sounded.

Breathing in the salty air, Jack sighed. "Hard to believe such a beautiful ship is run by such a horrid man…"

The captain sighed beside him. "How do you know I'm horrid?" he asked, resting a hand on Jack's, "Have you learned anything about me since your time here?"

Jack looked down to his hand and frowned. "I know because you've proven it…" he mumbled, "You've tried violating me several times and you've stolen me away from my life… I hate you."

Sighing again, the captain stroked his hand over Jack's softly. In some ways it could have been a lover's caress. But Jack liked to think of it as anything but.

"You don't even know my name…" he whispered.

Frowning straight ahead, Jack whispered, "Alright, then what _is_ your name?"

"It's Pitch…" the captain replied quietly. Jack scowled. He didn't like that name. He hated that name. He hated the man the name belonged to, and therefore, hated the name.

"It's ugly," Jack hissed. Pitch sighed again. He was doing an awful lot of sighing, wasn't he?

Rubbing his hand gently, Pitch breathed quietly. "Why did I have to fall for you…?" he muttered, more to himself than to Jack.

Jack scoffed with a smile. "I've been wondering the same thing since you first made me that damned offer," he hissed. Pitch stood with him for a while longer before Jack felt him press his lips to his cheek.

Blinking, he swatted him away, missing, as he was already walking away, Jack stared in shock.

"Come back to bed when you're ready," Pitch said just before disappearing into his quarters. Staring after him, Jack rubbed his cheek in confusion. He wasn't going to do it. He'd never follow this horrible man's orders…!

Pouting, cheeks slightly hot, Jack grumbled, "Fuck that guy..."


	4. Listening to Mermaids

**Not The Life For Me – Listening to Mermaids**

Jack groaned when he felt someone rubbing his shoulder. Swatting at them, he growled angrily when they continued. Blinking open his wide blue eyes, Jack scowled at the one who thought it would be okay to wake him up. The captain, go figure…

"What?" Jack spat, glaring at him. It was still dark out. Why wasn't he allowed to sleep?

Smiling softly, the response that the taller male gave was, "You never came to bed…"

"Did I say I would?" Jack asked, pushing himself to his feet and walking away from him. "I'm not doing anything you tell me to do, so get used to me not going to bed."

Jack hissed and swatted at the hands wrapping around his shoulders. "Don't you touch me!" he snarled, smacking his fingers.

Pitch sighed, but gripped Jack's shoulders anyway. "Come on, you need to get some sleep," he whispered, pulling Jack toward the stairs.

"I was until you showed up," the teenage boy grumbled, pulling out of his grip and stomping ahead of him. "I can walk fine by myself, you kn-"

Jack stopped. There was a low noise. Blinking and looking around in confusion, he whispered, "What was that?"

Smiling, the captain walked to his side. "Most likely a sea lion," he said, "Or perhaps it could have been a mermaid." Jack scoffed and muttered something like 'yeah right'. Then the noise came again, slightly higher in pitch. Jack's eyes scanned his surroundings, trying to see where the sound came from.

"Like I said," Pitch whispered, taking Jack's hand and beginning to walk him back into his quarters, "Mermaids…"

Rolling his eyes, Jack let the captain walk him back to the bed. "You better not try and sleep with me," he growled. Pitch smiled at that and left the room, allowing Jack his time to sleep. With one yawn, Jack closed his eyes and listened to the soft notes rolling out over the ocean. That was his lullaby for the night- the song of the mermaids.

When he woke back up, Jack felt like his back had seven rocks tied to it. It was awful. Groaning, he stretched his limbs, trying to loosen the stiffness in his spine. Eventually he got one pop of released tension, but that was it. Nothing else he did helped.

Rubbing his eyes a few times, Jack got up and dragged his feet into the other room. He frowned when he saw a place already set for him at the table. "I'm not eating that," he grumbled, pointing at the food, as if he were speaking to the apples and other edibles.

Frowning some more, he walked to the door and opened it, wincing at the direct sunlight shining into his face. The crew was already hard at work cleaning and setting up sails and adjusting things and blah blah blah. Jack scowled as two men he knew walked past him, not even sparing him a glance. Looking around, Jack was a little confused when he couldn't find Pitch.

He didn't have to look, though, a pirate to his right was shouting up above him, where the wheel was, saying, "Captain, he's awake!"

Within seconds he was coming down the steps. He smiled at Jack, and Jack scowled at him. "You're up!" he said, as if it weren't obvious enough.

"No, this is Jack's evil twin brother," Jack grumbled, glaring at the tall man.

"Did you eat?" Pitch asked, moving forward and checking the gauze; he was worried that Jack had been ripping it off again.

Smirking, Jack said, "Yes." The captain looked up, almost happy, but then he frowned when he realized Jack was lying.

"You need to eat, Jack," he said, letting go of the fabric.

"Didn't you hear me?" Jack said, batting his eyelashes and giving a terrible innocent look, "I said I already ate." Frowning, the taller male grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside his quarters. Shoving Jack down into the chair, he practically threw the plate onto his lap.

"Eat," he said firmly, "I don't care what, I don't care how much, just eat." Smirking, Jack lifted the silver plate and proceeded to drop it to the floor. Immediately Pitch snarled with rage and glared at Jack.

"Oops," Jack said, smiling innocently. He was then shoved, knocked to the ground, and kicked once. Jack yelped loudly upon impact with the ground: he had hit his still sore back.

It seemed like the captain had a change of heart the moment he heard Jack cry out, because he was on his knees beside him apologizing in seconds. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

Hitting his hands away, Jack spat, "Don't touch me! Keep your filthy hands off me!" His wrists were grabbed, yanked apart, and pushed to the floor. Frowning up at Pitch, Jack tried pulling his arms free, but failed.

"Are you hurt?" Pitch asked again. Jack looked away, not answering him. "You are…" The captain let go of Jack's arms and Jack quickly curled up onto his left side, wincing in pain. He felt the taller man running his fingers over his back, applying pressure here and there. He pressed into the sight of impact and Jack shrieked, jumping away from him, scrambling to his hands and knees, and trying to scurry away.

He was caught by the hands that had previously hurt him. "Shh, shh, it's okay," Pitch whispered.

Jack bit his hand, and Pitch hissed in pain, pulling it back and letting Jack scramble over to the wall. "Like hell it is!" Jack spat, "You did that on purpose!"

"No, no, I didn't," he said softly, "I was just trying to see where you were hurt…" He moved toward Jack again, but was kicked each time he got too close.

"Jack," Pitch said, grabbing his ankle when it came forward, "Let me help you…" Jack scowled and tried to kick him with his other leg. Pitch caught that ankle as well, however, and soon he was beside him tearing the gauze.

Jack tried to fight back as he was taken over to another section of the room. He was set back down, legs curling underneath his bottom, and Jack heard the sound of a cork popping behind him. Frowning, Jack heard the sound of dripping just before a cool, wet cloth was pressed into his back.

Hissing with the sting, Jack tried to yank away, but was quickly pulled back. He clawed at Pitch as he washed his injuries, biting him several times, but he held him still until it was done.

"There," he whispered, releasing his grip on Jack's shoulder. Looking down at him, Pitch said, "Please take your teeth out of my hand…"

Jack released the hold his jaw had, and spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

"I have to re-bandage you," he said quietly. Jack snarled angrily and tried to back away from him.

"You've touched me enough," he growled when the bloody hand reached toward his wrist, "And you're getting your blood all over me! Won't that be hazardous to my health?" Pitch sighed and stood. Going into the bedroom, he got the ointment and the gauze and began tending to his own wound.

Smirking, Pitch said, "You've bitten me more times than any dog I've ever met…"

Pushing himself to his feet, Jack snapped, "And is that supposed to flatter me?" The captain sighed and began winding gauze around the injury. He held out his hand to Jack, waiting for him to tie it. "Why should I?" Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I can't do it myself," was the response he got. Growling, Jack stepped forward and began knotting the fabric. Pitch watched him with a small smile and Jack absolutely hated it. He told him to stop smiling. Immediately after his wound was wrapped, Pitch took some ointment in his fingers and pushed Jack around, slathering it onto his back.

Jack shouted and tried everything he could to get away, but only managed to make the whole process messier. The captain finished wrapping his torso and Jack yanked himself away. "There, I'm clean, can you go away now?"

Shaking his head, Pitch said, "If you really want. But please, don't do anything stupid…" Jack scoffed.

Stepping out onto the deck of the ship, Jack proceeded to take a lantern and open the bottom, spilling the grease out onto the wood. It tripped a couple of the men. Pitch yanked it away from him, and Jack hopped over to something else to mess with it.

He dumped an entire bucket of soapy salt water into one of the barrels of whisky. A pirate saw him do it and began screaming profanities at him. Before he could get away, Jack was punched in the jaw by the burly man.

Spitting blood, Jack scowled up at him, ready to jump up and fight back, when he found himself staring at Pitch's back. When did he…? Jack snarled viciously as he heard him scolding the pirate who assaulted him.

Jumping up and punching the man, Jack said, "I don't need you taking care of me!" Pitch spun around and grabbed his wrists. Jack thrashed about, kicking at everything he could, until he was pushed into the mast.

"You're injured," Pitch hissed at him. Jack quickly realized every member of the crew had stopped to watch. Probably figured he'd get another lashing… "I will not have you making it worse…"

And then Jack gasped loudly as he felt a rope glide across his stomach. Hissing furiously, Jack fought violently while he was tied to the mast. "Damnit, let me go!" he shouted.

Giving one nod and a satisfied smirk, the captain walked up to the wheel of the ship. "This way you can't hurt yourself," he said before he left.

And so, Jack had to spend the whole day tied there. He tried everything he could to get free; biting, writhing, kicking, jumping- nothing worked. He made sure to be as annoying as possible. He whined and complained and screamed and tripped crew members. He was making sure everyone knew he wasn't happy on board this ship.

Later, while some of the men were taking a break to eat, Pitch came back down. "Do you need anything?" he asked, looking Jack over, seemingly pleased with the fact that he hadn't gotten loose yet.

Jack didn't answer him. He only scowled straight into his eyes. "Are you thirsty?" he asked. Again, Jack refused to answer. To his surprise, the captain went and brought him a small glass bottle. Jack saw gold liquid inside it, and he quickly surmised that it was alcohol.

"I want water," Jack spat.

"Well you'll have to wait," the captain said, moving the bottle to Jack's lips, "Now, drink." Jack shook his head. "Please."

Jack was going to say no. But the moment he opened his lips the captain tilted the bottle and the liquid spilled into his mouth. Jack spit a large portion of it back out, choked on some more of it, and actually drank a little. He ended the fight by swallowing the last of it. When the captain pulled the bottle away, Jack hissed, "It's bitter!"

Smiling, Pitch wiped off Jack's chin. Jack tried to bite his fingers, but Pitch was already walking back up to the wheel of the ship.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I'm getting burned just standing here!" Jack called to him.

Pitch stopped and walked back to him. He set both hands one either side of Jack's head and blocked the sun with his body. "Better?" he asked. Jack scowled.

"Yeah, why don't you just stay there until the sun sets?" Jack retorted. The taller male chuckled at him. Jack growled angrily, turning his head to the side, when he tried to kiss him.

"Keep your lips to yourself," he snarled, kicking him as close to the groin as he could manage. Pitch hissed in pain, but quickly jumped forward, pushing his lips into Jack's.

Jack practically roared in anger as he gnashed his teeth against Pitch's. He bit down hard on his lower lip and Pitch was forced to pull back. Jack spit in his face. "You taste like shit," he growled.

Scowling, Pitch looked ready to strangle him, but instead stormed into his quarters. He left Jack there to glare at the door.

"I fucking hate him," Jack spat, "I fucking **hate** him." And then Jack spent the next five hours contemplating all the ways he was going to get off this stupid boat.


	5. I Want Off

_**Haha. Jack's a brat. I love how some people say that, other people say it's justified, and then there's that one person who admits to being stuck on their feelings. :3**_

_**Frostling: You want him to love Pitch, but at the same time you know you'd be the same way, right? :) I'm pretty sure that's how I feel about it too…**_

_**EvilEd: Be nice to poor Jackie. :(**_

_**The Guest: Jack's on his period? Um… 0_0**_

**Not The Life For Me – I Want Off**

It had been some time; Jack had nearly dozed off where he was forced to stand. He only woke up when he heard loud footsteps. Grumbling, he blinked his eyes back open and frowned. He recognized the two men who were walking toward him.

"Heya Jack," one of them said. He scowled at them, but said nothing. The shorter of the two took a sip from a bottle he had. The taller swiped it and asked him if he wanted some.

Scowling, Jack hissed, "You two make me sick…" They both looked a little hurt, but mostly angry. He continued, "How can you just meld into this so easily? Aren't you even a little upset by the fact that you'll never go home? Never see your family… your wives… children… Are you just going to abandon that?"

The shorter one sighed. "Jack, of course we miss them," he said, "But if we fight back, we'll only end up getting hurt like you… Why make the time more miserable?"

Swigging some of his drink, the taller of the two said, "Besides, none of us have the captain's fancy. If we act up like you, he may just kill us." Jack scowled at the joke.

"You know Jack, if you seduce 'im, I'm pretty sure he'd get you anything you want," the taller said.

Looking away, Jack grumbled, "I don't want anything… All I want is to go home…" One of the men laughed before they both walked away, leaving him tied there. He muttered angrily about that for a few minutes before he saw Pitch walking toward him.

"Great… Go from bad to worse, I guess…" he grumbled, frowning at him.

Smiling, he asked, "Finally ready to eat?"

"Not hungry," Jack replied.

Pitch sighed unhappily and began undoing the knots in the ropes. The moment he was free, Jack sprinted toward the side of the boat, completely intent on jumping overboard. He didn't make it, though- he got caught ten steps from the rail.

An arm was hooked around his stomach. Snarling angrily, Jack shouted, "Damnit, let me go!"

"Not if you're just going to try and kill yourself!" Pitch yelled, grabbing his wrists so that Jack couldn't hit him.

Jack flailed his legs around as the captain carried him into his quarters. Unable to use his hands, Jack made sure to kick and scream and bite at his captor. His teeth sank into his forearm and he heard Pitch yelp.

"You're hungry enough to try and cannibalize me," Pitch spat, shoving him down into the chair at his table, "Stop biting my arm now, please."

Jack chomped down harder once before letting go. Spitting, he said, "I want off this goddamned boat."

"Well that's too bad," the captain said, wiping at his arm with a cloth, "Because as it stands, you're not fit to go anywhere…"

Kicking the table several times, Jack said, "No thanks to you…"

His shoulders were grabbed, shook roughly, and Pitch shouted, "I'm trying to make up for hurting you! Why can't you accept that!?"

"Because nothing will be enough!" Jack shouted back, "Only going home will make up for all the shit you've put me through!"

They glared at each other for a moment, neither one speaking, just scowling darkly at each other, before the captain moved forward and kissed Jack. Growling, Jack kicked him away. "Stop that!" he yelled.

"I can't help myself," Pitch said, rubbing his gut, which Jack had kicked.

Frowning, Jack asked, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not homosexual? I'm engaged to marry a young girl back home. Ever think I was looking forward to loving a woman?"

Pitch blinked up at him, still rubbing his stomach. "You aren't hetero, are you?" he asked, looking somewhat worried, "Have you ever met this girl? Have you ever kissed a woman…?" Jack blinked- when had he gotten so close to him. Pushing his hand out, Jack forced him to back away.

"No, I never met her, and no, I've never kissed anyone. You stole all my first kisses," he replied, scowling, "Now that we're done interrogating me, how bout you let me off this ship?"

Frowning, Pitch said, "Well, if you've never had the chance to experience the love of a woman, how do you know you don't enjoy my love?"

"I said we were done interrogating me, what part of that didn't you get?" Jack spat, lifting himself up, only to be pushed back into the chair.

Looking down at him, Pitch whispered, "I could show you… You could find out if you lean my way or not…"

Jack scowled at him. "I said no," he snapped, "Now stop this conversation." Pitch sighed, but got up and began gathering some food for Jack. He set down a large plate of food. Frowning, Jack asked, "What's the occasion?"

"You never ate this morning…" he replied, handing him a glass of wine. Jack gulped it down fast and proceeded to grab some slated beef. It was dried to hell, extremely chewy, and smoked into a pathetic little strip of what once was meat. But it didn't taste too horrible, so Jack ate it anyway.

He ate some pickled pork, which he was actually pretty happy to have, and chomped on some vegetables. How he had managed to keep them from going soft, Jack didn't know. Drinking down more of the wine, Jack sighed at the full feeling in his previously empty belly. Yep, he had definitely been hungry. But he wasn't going to tell Pitch that.

"After I finish eating, I'd like to get off this boat," Jack said, hoping to toss it out as normal conversation. The look he got told him he failed at that. Huffing, he said, "Alright, then after this I'd like to go back to my cell…"

"Why?"

Chewing, Jack replied, "So I don't have to be up here with you… Or out there seeing all the men I know… I'm sick of this place… They've all changed…" Jack looked to the captain, scowling, "You and your crew of ass-hats have turned them into complacent sheeple…"

Pitch sighed and sat down on the edge of the table next to him. "I'm not taking you back to your cell until you've healed…"

Jack scoffed and looked down at his food. Smirking after a moment, Jack asked, "What, not eating with me?"

"Do you want me to?" replied the captain. Jack rolled his eyes. But, to his mild surprise, he did join him. He got himself a plate of food and sat with him. Every time Jack wanted more to drink he'd pour him another glass of wine. Jack was kind of shocked that he wasn't drunk yet.

Pouting at his glass, which was newly refilled, Jack asked, "How strong is this wine?"

"It's weak," Pitch replied, "Most of our wines are… The whiskey and rum are much stronger, if you'd like those…"

"I don't want any more hospitality," Jack grumbled, "No more than what you've already forced onto me…"

Sighing softly, Pitch sat with Jack until he had finished eating, before he got up and began tearing the gauze to wash his wounds. Jack sat, grumbling somewhat angrily, while the captain rubbed a wet cloth against his scabby injuries. He didn't fight back, but he did make several snarky remarks.

Once he was re-wrapped with the soft, spongy gauze, Jack began trying to find some way to break something in the room. He was told several times to "stop it", but he never did. Finally Jack found something he really thought would be fun to throw overboard- a little locket.

He went to pick it up, but was immediately swatted away. Pitch grabbed it, pulling it towards himself. "No," he said, "You can't touch this…"

"Why not?" Jack asked, frowning, reaching toward it again, "All I wanna do is throw it overboard." Pitch seemed to hiss when he said that, and he quickly yanked his entire body away.

Looking at him, Pitch said, "This locket is the only reminder I have of my daughter. I will not let you throw it away."

Jack snickered. "You have a daughter?" he asked, smirking, "I thought you only reproduced with men."

Pitch scowled at him. "I was once betrothed, just as you are. My wife and I… had a daughter… And unfortunately, when I came out to them they both refused to have anything more to do with me…"

Blinking in surprise, Jack asked, "So… why keep a photo of one of the people who hurt you…?"

He clicked open the locket with a small smile. "The photo is of her when she was young… Before I told her…" he caressed his thumb over the picture, "She is the way I choose to remember her here…"

Now Jack was definitely confused. How was he supposed to hate this guy for taking him away from his life if he had to give up his own life? Scowling, Jack stormed out of the room, choosing to mull angrily out on the deck of the ship.

_**Just to say- I'm writing this from an earlier period of time where homosexuality wasn't really… accepted… but I can't really write dialogue like that time period… So, if you're confused, I understand…**_


	6. Lost Hate : Shorter Chapter

_**EvilEd: You're so mean…!**_

_**Everyone who said it: Yes, I know, Jack's being a mean little brat. I know. Don't worry. Eventually there is some angry smut and later after that there is love and fluff. **_

_**VeenaShea: Stop poking my poor wittle Jackie! *flails arms* I know he's getting squishy, but you're gonna dent him! Naaaaannnnnnnngggggggghhh! *whines like a four year old girl***_

**Not The Life For Me – Lost Hate**

Jack had been pacing the deck for about an hour, kicking cannon balls into the water, tossing stray ropes overboard, and breaking lanterns on the ship. He was angry because he now had a smidgen of pity for the captain. There was a speck of humanity to him. And now he wasn't sure he'd be able to constantly attack him and scream at him if he saw him as a heartbroken father.

Grumbling to himself, Jack almost didn't notice when Pitch followed him out. He stopped walking in circles when he saw him, and instead chose to glare at him as he approached. Pitch only smiled weakly and looked up at the night sky.

"Can you name any of the constellations?" he asked.

Jack glanced up for a brief moment before returning to glare at him. "Only three…" he said. Folding his arms across his chest, he cleared his throat until the captain looked at him. "I have a question," he stated calmly.

Nodding his head, Pitch said, "Go on, then…"

"Why lie to yourself about your daughter? If you know she has grown, yet you keep her picture, why live in that fantasy world?" he asked calmly, "Why put yourself through that?"

"Have you never done it yourself?" was Pitch's reply, "Have you never imagined you were elsewhere, living another life? Happy? Free?" He smiled at the way Jack chewed the inside of his lip in thought. "Do not ask me why I try to make myself happy. You would do the same…"

"Is that why you won't let me go home?"

Pitch stopped and looked at him, Jack saw thirty different emotions rolling through his eyes in that moment. Before Jack really had a chance to notice it, Pitch was now directly in front of him. Swallowing, Jack whispered, "You pretend that I feel something for you and just the fantasy makes you happy enough…"

"I could be happier," he said, moving closer still, "If my fantasy became a reality…"

His lips were closing in, and Jack ducked away, practically scurrying to the other side of the deck. "Stop," he said, frowning, "I don't feel that way for you. Stop trying to force me to do so…" Folding his arms across his chest, Jack said, "The more you pretend and the longer you keep me here against my will, the more I want to be home and the more I hate you…" He looked back at him. "Pretending that I love you is only hurting your chances of even having a friendship with me…"

Jack felt Pitch's hands rest on his shoulders and his lips press into his neck. "Please…" he whispered, "Let me indulge in my fairytale…" He kissed Jack's neck again. "Let me pretend that you love me…"

Chewing his lip again, Jack said, "I… I don't…" he exhaled slowly, feeling the captain kiss his neck again, "Please stop… I want to go home…" The captain's lips left his neck. "Look… I get that you've had to give up your life too… But… But that was yours…. That was your choice, in a way… But… But this…"

He turned and looked at him. "You've taken away my life. As a father, I have to ask… can you live with taking away a mother's son?" he whispered, searching his eyes for a glimmer of hope.

Pitch sighed softly. "Come to bed when you're ready…" Jack felt his heart drop into his stomach as he walked away. He wanted nothing more than to kick and scream right now. He wanted to throw a fit so that he could get attacked and hate Pitch again. He wanted something other than the confused bubbling in his gut.


	7. Gifted

_**VeenaShea: Will you quit trying to eat him? He isn't flan! You can't enjoy him as a tasty jiggly treat! NO! I refuse! *stomps foot***_

_**I know, I know guys… Everyone just wants to see Jack and Pitch together and not fighting the whole time. It'll get there. I just don't want this story to be like others I've read. Where they fight for two chapters an suddenly there's love with no relationship build. Love just doesn't explode out of hatred like that.**_

_**Frostling: Well that was DEEP. Geeze… I… *exhales slowly* I'm not even sure I can respond to that intelligently…**_

**Not The Life For Me – Gifted**

With a soft groan, Jack lifted himself up onto his palms. He had grudgingly gone to bed, ignoring the pit in his gut, and listened to the captain. When he woke up he felt better than when he had gone to sleep, the pit now less noticeable. Lifting his hand to rub his eyes, Jack pushed up to stand and stretch.

The captain was out in the adjacent room; Jack could hear his boots as he walked. It sounded like he was pacing. Twisting his back a couple of times to loosen the stiff muscles, he walked out and nearly tripped over a stray bottle rolling across the rug.

"Oh, sorry," Pitch said, grabbing the glass container before it could roll back into Jack's path, "It must've fallen…"

Frowning, Jack asked, "Can I go home yet?" The captain sighed and set the bottle down near the window. Jack noticed a spot set for him at the table and scowled. "You can't keep treating me like I'm a guest. I don't want to be here. This is no friendly visit," he grumbled, poking absently at what looked like an olive.

Picking it up and popping it into his mouth, (it was an olive) Jack asked, "Well then can I at least go back down to my cell? I'm sick of being up here…"

"Why can't you just be happy with the special treatment?" Pitch asked, sounding drained, "Any of the other men would happily take your place…"

"Then let one of them," Jack said, taking another olive, "It'd make two of us happy. Me and whoever the back-stabbing betrayer is."

"I won't be happy," the captain said. Jack rolled his eyes. He wasn't letting his sob story get to him again. Not after the other night. He had to show this man that he meant business and nothing was going to change that.

Frowning, rolling the food over in his mouth, Jack asked, "Can I go back to my cell?" He was avoiding this conversation. No way to fall for it if you don't start it, right?

Sighing, Pitch walked over to Jack's side. "Let me see your wounds and then I'll tell you if you're well enough…" he said. Jack faced away from him, allowing him to tear the gauze off. He felt him poke at a few spots every now and then and he heard him make a few disapproving sounds as he did.

"Yes, I suppose you're fit enough to go back…" he said, "If you really want to…"

Without another word, Jack walked toward the door. Smiling brightly, he went out on deck, but instead of going down to the brig, he hopped up to the wheel, pushing the man standing at it away. He then spun it as hard and as fast as he could to the right. And he watched as thirteen of the men fell backwards.

Pitch was running up at him, ready to get him to stop, but Jack was faster. He hurried to the netting on the side of the ship and began climbing. He could hear Pitch telling him not to jump overboard- apparently he knew his master plan, but he was ignoring the warnings.

"Please, you're still injured! You could kill yourself!" he shouted to him, a few men climbing up after Jack.

Jack shouted back at him, "If I'm well enough to go back to my cell, then I'm well enough to swim home!"

He heard Pitch shouting about the lifeboat now. He wasn't going to let himself be pulled back on. He'd drown himself before he returned to this ship.

Jumping off the net and straight into the water, Jack nearly shrieked with the sting of the salt water on his back. He hadn't healed yet? What the hell!?

Gritting his teeth, he swam as fast as he could away from the boat. He ignored all the yelling after him. He wasn't going to stay there. He swam and swam and swam some more. His legs felt like lead after about five minutes, probably not even that long.

He knew they were following him. He didn't care. When they got close, he'd duck under the water and stay there until he died. It was either death or home, and home was looking less and less likely.

And then it felt like a bull rammed into his stomach. Jack heaved loudly, accidentally gulping down the sea water, and stopped swimming. What the hell was that?

Searching around him, Jack tried to figure out what had hit him. It had come from underneath- it must have been a fish… Suddenly he didn't feel safe. He felt like the boat would be safer. And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a dark mass swim beneath him. He didn't need to see it out of the water- he knew.

Swallowing in absolute terror, Jack began doing the only thing he could think to do, swim. He wasn't really going anywhere, though. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts against the throbbing of his heartbeat in his ears. He wanted to die, sure, but not like this! He wanted a slow and easy death- not the agony of being ripped apart!

He felt something push into his side, jarring him. He screamed with fear. When he felt something grab hold of his leg he shrieked and kicked violently.

"Stop it!" he heard shouting behind him as he was lifted from the water. Still he screamed. The shark had to have gotten him. It was the shark. It had his leg. Oh, God, the shark had his fucking leg!

Screaming again, Jack kicked and punched blindly at the water. But then the water wasn't there. "Oh, God, I'm dead… I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

Jack felt something. Okay… Maybe he wasn't dead. He felt… hands… he could feel hands…

Blinking open his burning red eyes, Jack was ashamed to admit he felt joy at seeing the captain holding him close to his chest. He was in the lifeboat again. But at least he was in one piece and not chunks.

He didn't realize he was shivering until he literally felt his knees knocking into the bench on the boat. Jack could hear Pitch shouting at the other men on the little boat with them. Something about hurrying before it came back. A loud thud shaking the entire vessel was the last thing Jack remembered before he fainted.

Jack woke screaming. Jumping into a sitting position, his neck snapping loudly with the speed, Jack tried to figure out what had happened. He felt hands pressing his shoulders back down into the mattress.

"Easy… Easy now…" he knew that voice… The captain..

Swallowing the dryness in his throat, Jack asked, "It… it was a shark wasn't it…?"

He felt fingers stroking his bangs from his forehead. "Yes. Yes, it was a shark…" Pitch replied, running his fingers through Jack's hair fondly. "You're lucky to be alive…"

Jack felt himself shaking again. He was lucky, wasn't he…? Well… Ah… Jack felt cold… and dry… Really, really dry… Groaning softly, he asked for a glass of water. Pitch's fingers left him. After a short while a hand slid under his neck and lifted his head from the pillow. A rim was pressed to his lips and he gladly accepted the drink. His lips felt raw, sore, and chapped. His eyes felt dry and scratchy. And his fingers felt like sandpaper.

Gulping down the last of the water, Jack asked, "How long was I out…?"

"A while," Pitch replied, returning to stroking his hair.

Moaning, moving himself to lie on his side, Jack asked, "How did it find me…?"

"Your wounds hadn't all sealed into scabs or scars yet… A few were still somewhat open…" Pitch told him gently. "Still want to swim home?"

"Fuck you," Jack growled, pushing his face into the pillow. Maybe he could smother himself. That was a slow, easy death…

Jack felt lips against his neck. Groaning at the unwelcome show of affection, Jack tried numbly to swat Pitch away. He hit him several times, but Pitch continued kissing his neck- he was even moving his lips against him.

Turning his face, Jack grumbled, "Stop that…"

Kissing him again, Pitch whispered, "I'm just thankful to have you back…"

"Yeah, well I'm not," Jack grumbled.

Pitch frowned at him. "Do you know what you put me through when you did that? How worried I was?" he asked, "I thought I was going to lose you. If not to the shark, then to madness caused by fear…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You lost me the moment you brought me here," he said, "I was never yours…"

Jack felt Pitch kiss his cheek. "You still could be mine," he whispered.

"No," Jack said, pushing him away, "I couldn't."

"Let me kiss you," Pitch whispered, "Let me kiss you without you fighting back just once…"

"Why should I?"

"Because I saved your life," Pitch said, "And tended your wounds. And saved your life again today…"

"But you also took me away from my home," Jack argued, "And you've sexually attacked me several times since then. And you whipped me…"

Pitch sighed irritably. "Just because I don't fight back doesn't mean I won't hate every second of it anyhow," Jack said, rolling to his back again and tucking his arms under his head. "I hate you. And thus, I hate it when you kiss me."

The captain gazed down at him: Jack almost felt sad for him. The look was so downtrodden, so dejected, and so sorrowful... No, Jack. No. You're not letting his sad story get to you again. It's his fault anyway. He could've been happy if he had just stayed with his wife and daughter. He created his own misery.

Jack smirked at that thought. He was right. He decided to voice the thought. "You know, technically if you had just stayed with your wife and daughter you would've been happy. You made your own misery here."

"Would I have been happy?" Pitch retorted, still looking broken hearted. "Would I have truly been at peace to walk around and not truly be myself? Would I have been happy to be sexually attracted to other men in my home but not able to ever leave my wife's side because the truth would hurt her? Would I have been happy with having to hide a part of myself every waking hour?"

Now Jack's smile fell. All of his happiness fell. Straight into his gut. He felt awful. Pitch was right…

Swallowing and trying to ignore the wetness in his eyes, Jack whispered, "Alright…"

"Alright what?" Pitch asked, looking mad.

Closing his eyes tight, resisting all the urges he had to vomit, bite his tongue, scream, run, kick, and not say it, Jack said, "I'll let you kiss me… And I won't fight…"

"Will you kiss back?" Pitch asked after gasping softly. He sounded happy. Jack couldn't bring himself to look; he clenched his eyes shut tighter.

"No," Jack replied, "I've only agreed to no-" He was cut off as Pitch's lips slid over his own. He felt like every muscle in his face was clenched tight as he tried to hold back any reaction. Pitch's mouth moved slowly over his own, Jack tried to ignore it. The soft, wet, smooth inside of his lips felt strange against his incredibly chapped ones. It felt like sandpaper rubbing up against slime.

He didn't allow himself to move during the kiss. He kept his entire body completely rigid as Pitch slipped his lips over his again and again. This was definitely more than one kiss.

Frowning, Jack wanted to speak and tell him that he had used up his kiss, but was too terrified of re-opening his mouth. It had been open when the kiss first began, and he had almost felt Pitch's tongue touch his own. That had frightened him, and he had quickly closed his mouth.

Jack felt Pitch's hand caressing his cheek. Okay, he had definitely not agreed to this…! Groaning softly, Jack tried to move his head away. Pitch's thumb stroked slowly over his eyelid and his lips continued opening and closing softly over his own. He tried pushing his hand away. Pitch's other hand slid up to stroke his other cheek. Now Jack was mad.

Opening his eyes to glare at him, Jack opened his mouth to bite his lip. He did, but Pitch didn't really seem to care. He continued kissing him and running his fingers over his face. He tried pushing him away. He managed time enough to shout, "Stop it!" before Pitch returned to tonguing him desperately.

Finally Jack had to resort to chomping down on Pitch's tongue. He had agreed to not fight back. But Pitch hadn't stood by is agreement either. Once Pitch pulled away, Jack spit in his face and shouted, "I fucking hate you!"

Jack was about to kick him off and run away. But he felt Pitch rest his lips on his chin. He froze at the softness of the motion. "I'm sorry," Pitch whispered, Jack felt each movement of his lips, "I'm sorry… Please…" He kissed Jack's lips softly, "Forgive me…"

"No," Jack replied, "You did this yourself…"

Pitch kissed his lips again. "I'm sorry…"

Jack didn't respond. He lay there glaring up at the ceiling until Pitch lifted himself up.

After a while of silence, Jack heard Pitch whisper, "Here…" Blinking up at him, Jack frowned when he saw he was handing him something.

"What's this?" Jack asked, not really caring, or reaching for the object.

Pitch moved toward him, looping something around his neck slowly. "It's the photo of my daughter…" he whispered, "I want you to wear it…"

Jack sat up a little and looked at the locket. He looked back up at Pitch. "Why?"

Pitch kept his fingers against the locket tenderly. "Because I love you…" he said, "As much as I loved her…"

Swallowing, Jack looked back down at the locket. "What makes you think I won't just throw it overboard?"

"Nothing," Pitch replied, "For all I know you could… I'm just trusting that you won't…"


	8. I'm Just Your Problem

_**FROSTLING! STOP IT! I can't respond to anything you say without sounding like a moron! Staaaahhhhp! *flails arms and cries* I don' wanna be stoopid! *flails* You stalk fics? *glances at review sections* Uhmm….. Hahah. I have forced you to read about one of your fears! Score One- ME.**_

_**Veena: STOP THREATENING TO EAT JACKIE! *cries some more* He doesn't deserve to become a delicious gooey dessert! HE DESERVES LOVE! *sobs in the corner***_

_**-GreatDarkNoodleKing is temporarily out of service due to crying and will be with you momentarily—**_

**Not The Life For Me – I'm Just Your Problem**

Jack stood at the very front of the ship, clutching the locket in his hand. After wrenching his arm backward three times to throw it away and not being able to do it each time, Jack had given up. Growling in annoyance, he looked down at the trinket, scowling angrily at it.

"It's just a stupid picture of someone else's kid… It should be no big deal to just throw it away…" he grumbled, clicking it open to look at the girl with the black hair, "Come on, Jack, you can do this… Just close your eyes… And throw it away…!" He tried to do so once again, but he froze up. Dropping his arm with a snarl of rage, he put the locket back around his neck.

"Asshole," he hissed, looking at the locket, "Asshole, asshole, asshole… He did this on purpose…" He stomped across the deck toward the mast. He decided against diving back into the ocean. No more shark incidents. Not for this kid…

Leaning his back against the mast, Jack found himself sighing at the coolness of it. He needed a bucket of ice to quell his massive headache. Or maybe a bucket of booze… Booze sounded like it might be better…

Rubbing his fingertips against his temple, Jack tried to stop the storm in his head from turning into a hurricane. Frowning down at the locket against his chest, Jack pushed off the mast and walked down toward his cell. He plopped himself down on the bench inside the iron cage and decided the best way to rid himself of this migraine was to sleep it off.

He woke up when he heard a loud thud up on deck. It sounded like someone had fallen down, or knocked something over. Groaning, he rolled himself up to stand- trying to ignore how angry he was that he was so stiff and so sore.

"You're not going back to that bed, so just get used to it," he muttered to himself, walking up the steps to see what was going on. Sure enough, someone had knocked over a container of gunpowder. Smirking, Jack watched as men scrambled about, gathering guns and weapons and gunpowder and other such things. Now he was confused.

He spotted Pitch heading down the steps, ordering some of the men to clean up the mess and get back to work. "Hey!" Jack shouted to him, "What's going on?!"

"Raid!" Pitch shouted back, heading back up toward the wheel, "We're running low on a few things, so we're going to stock up!"

Jack blinked a few times in surprise, then scowled in rage. They were going to steal from other people? No. He ran up the steps and shoved his weight into Pitch, knocking him down.

"You're not kidnapping any more people!" he shouted.

Pitch jumped back up, throwing him from the wheel to the ground. Jack kicked and punched as Pitch grabbed at his wrists. He bit at him several times, the only way he knew to get him to leave him alone.

"I never said we were kidnapping anyone!" Pitch shouted, shoving Jack's hands down to the wood of the ship, "STOP IT!"

Jack gasped loudly, but froze and scowled up at the captain. "You're stealing from them," he hissed.

"This will be the test for all of my new crew members," Pitch said softly, "We'll see who the cowards are and who the true betrayers are…" Jack glowered at him for that. Pitch's eyes slowly slid from his face to the locket around Jack's neck. He smiled at it.

"You haven't thrown it overboard…"

"Go to hell," Jack kicked him off and rolled away. He looked down at the locket again, snarling at the object that he deemed to be making him weak. Pulling it off, he shoved it towards the captain. "Take the damned thing back," he hissed, "I don't want it."

Pitch's fingers curled Jack's hand closed around the trinket. "_I_ want you to…" he whispered, kissing Jack's knuckles. Growling angrily, Jack tossed it to the deck. Pitch picked it right back up and hooked it around his neck, however, and Jack was wearing it again.

Pitch offered him a smile, but Jack only scowled at him. Sighing softly, reaching out to rub his back, Pitch whispered, "Why can't you just be happy…?"

Jack scoffed. "Oh, yeah, because I haven't told you already," he spat.

"It's getting tiring trying to keep you happy…"

Jack spun his head to glare at the captain. "Tiring?" he repeated indignantly, "Oh, it's getting _tiring_ for you? Oh, well sorry I'm not some happy go-lucky little kid! Sorry I'm not sweet enough for you, I guess!" Jack was now screaming at him, but he didn't care, "Sorry I'm trying to go home! Sorry I'm **trying** to make **myself** happy! Sorry I'm such a problem for you! Sorry I'm such a miserable little brat, I guess!" Snarling angrily, ignoring the sudden unexplainable tears welling at the corners of his eyes, Jack shouted, "Sorry I want to have my _life_ back! **Sorry **I want to be happy again! Sorry I want to go back to my mother and sister! Sorry I-!"

He was cut off as the captain kissed him. Jack flinched, his whole body erupting into shivers as the man slipped his lips over his. Jack now felt those unexplainable tears rolling down his cheeks. Sobbing audibly, Jack fell out of the kiss, collapsing into Pitch's lap in hysterics.

Crying… He was crying…! Jack couldn't remember the last time he had cried…! Oh, God, this ship was driving him insane!

Jack continued to sob and whimper and gasp through his tears. "I-I wanna g-go ho-ome…" he choked out softly, still crying into the man causing him all this misery.

"You're impossible…" Pitch whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "But you're my problem… And I'll take care of you…" Jack felt him kiss his forehead again. "I promise…"

_**And this chapter was based off of a song. And the lyrics to that song. BONDING TIME! (Anybody getting the references? Anybody? Anybody? C'mon, c'mon!)**_

_**Jack and Pitch have more kissy time than anyone I know. **_

_**Ooh! Question- before I forget! You know how people used to say "that's a neck" when something stupid happened and now they all say "bop"? Are they basically the same thing? (So out of the social loop…)**_


	9. Kiss Me Again

_**Merrgg… The skin on my nose is peeling off…. Eggghhhhhh…. Not fun… Very itchy…**_

**Not The Life For Me – Kiss Me Again**

Jack was woken by what sounded terrifyingly similar to an explosion. Jolting upright in bed, nearly screaming, for a moment he was back at home, in his own bed, hearing the attack of a band of pirates that were only there to steal gold. But he was not home.

Frowning, gasping each time another explosion happened, Jack tried to gather himself and remember where he was. The wooden walls looked… oh, right, he was in the captain's bedroom…

"Probably brought me here after I fell asleep," he grumbled, getting to his feet, jumping again at the impossibly loud bang of cannon fire. It was the raid wasn't it? Scowling, he walked out onto the deck to see. Sure enough, the ship was firing on the village they wanted to enter. Jack smiled as the villagers were fighting back- they had an army, if albeit a small one, and were firing cannons of their own.

Maybe he could jump down there and join their village. He hurried to the edge of the ship, but was thrown back when a cannon ball made contact with the ship. The tremor it sent knocked him to the ground. And the noise had been terrible! Covering his ears, Jack tried to get back up and get away, but was quickly battered by shrapnel. It hurt, feeling it hit him. Not too badly, but it still hurt.

Jack felt someone trip over him. He faintly heard them shouting as another cannon ball rocked the ship. So far only two hits from the village. And yet to Jack it felt like a million tiny earthquakes had ripped through his body.

He screamed as more shrapnel hit him, a larger piece actually piercing his skin near his stomach. Jack heard yelling after that. Lots and lots of yelling. He felt someone lifting him up- their arms were too big and too hairy to be Pitch's. Groaning in slight pain as they pulled the wooden splinter from his side, Jack kicked weakly to get back to his own feet.

The man dropped him back down on the captain's mattress. "Stay here!" he shouted gruffly, "I'm getting the captain!" And he rushed out of the room. Jack's ears were ringing so terribly with the constant explosion of cannons. He felt sick to his stomach.

Before Pitch even came into the room he vomited. If there was such a thing as sound sickness, he had it. The terrible noise was giving him a migraine and a horribly upset stomach. Groaning, he vomited again.

Pitch came in after that and was immediately asking Jack if he was alright. "No I'm not alright! What do you think?!" Jack shouted angrily back at him, kicking as he pushed him to the mattress. Both of them flinched slightly as the cannons continued, once with each burst of sound, but Pitch seemed much less affected by it. Jack looked like a head of lettuce his face was so green.

"Are you feeling ill?" Pitch asked as he tended to the wound on his belly.

"Make them stooooooop…" Jack moaned, clutching his gutt. God, it felt like someone was doing tumbles in his stomach. He was going to be sick again. Jumping forward, leaning over the bed, Jack once more emptied his stomach.

Pitch hushed him and lowered him back to the bed. "It's alright," an explosion, "it'll be over soon," a louder explosion, "just stay here… You're going to be fine," Jack groaned at another explosion. "I have to help the men. I'll be back for you… I promise…" Again the explosions.

Jack felt terribly ill. He hadn't felt this bad since the shark attack. And that was a completely different kind of bad. It was like his stomach was revolting. Groaning, he tried to hold in anything else he may spit up.

The firing went on for hours. By the end of it Jack was certain he had gone deaf. He could hardly hear his own moaning anymore.

Suddenly feeling gentle hands on his skin caused Jack to open his eyes. It was Pitch. Swallowing, Jack tried to ask him if it was over, but only managed another unhappy groan.

Lifting his head, Pitch smiled down a t Jack and whispered, "It's done, it's done… Come, I'm sure the village will have something to help your stomach…" Jack could hear him? How did that happen? He hadn't gone deaf in all that madness?

Pitch helped him to stand, not minding the way Jack did spit up more once he was upright, and began walking him out of his quarters. Once they were outside, Jack felt himself sighing at the soft swish of waves greeted his ears and not the roar of cannons. Who knew sounds could make you feel better?

Pitch walked him down what felt to Jack like a cliff it was so steep, and then Jack sighed again feeling grass beneath his bare feet. For the first time since his capture- grass. Jack smiled down at it.

"You're looking better," Pitch whispered, continuing to walk with him. Jack apparently hadn't noticed all the fire and smoke and blood and bodies. He was grateful for that.

"I love grass," Jack said, staring at the green earth. The spots of brown mud and spots of red didn't bother him. He was happy to see grass again. And not that godforsaken ocean or that damned ship.

He heard Pitch chuckle beside him. Jack still couldn't get over the fact that he was able to hear anything, but he heard him say, "Perhaps we'll have to grow you some onboard…" Pitch took Jack to the village's hospital, where surprisingly the village doctor was still alive. Jack stared at him in absolute wonder- it was another person. Another living person who wasn't a pirate or a betrayer.

Jack let go of Pitch and walked right up and hugged the man. "Finally…" he whispered, "Someone who could understand…" Pitch was pulling him away from the doctor and sitting him on a stool in the room, but Jack continued to smile at the doctor. He reminded him of a boy back in his hometown. They both had glasses and squirrely looking noses. He liked this man. He felt comfortable with him.

Jack heard yelling outside and Pitch had to leave for a moment to see what was wrong. The instant he left the doctor turned on Jack, thrusting at him with a syringe of some sort. Jack screamed with surprise, falling down.

"No, please!" he shouted.

The glaring man hissed darkly at him, fighting with Jack to poison him with whatever it was inside that needle, "You cur have murdered nearly everyone in my village! You have killed my son and my wife! And I will not heal you for this injury! I will kill you!"

Jack shrieked and kicked at him, his experience fighting with Pitch paying off. He knocked him back a bit, enough for Pitch to return and kick the man back completely. Jack saw him pointing a pistol at the doctor.

Screaming no, Jack jumped forward and put himself between them. Pitch looked furious.

"Jack," he gritted out coldly, eyes not leaving the teen's, "**Move.**"

Shaking his head, Jack spat, "No! You've done enough to this man! He shouldn't have to suffer like I have! Leave him alone!"

Pitch blinked a few times, but the look of fury on his face did not falter. "He tried to kill you," he whispered.

"Because he thought I was one of you!" Jack argued, scowling at him, "And don't tell me I am, because we both know I'd rather die than join you!"

"I've taken care of you…" Pitch whispered, "Countless times I have cared for you… Yet here you show more kindness for a man who has tried to take your life than to me- who has saved it many times!" His whisper had turned into an angry yell. He looked more sad than hateful now, but Jack could hear the rage in his voice.

"You **have **taken my life!" Jack shouted, feeling an overwhelming sorrow grab hold of his heart, "You've taken me away from my family and kept me as your pet! How can I hate a man who has offered me the only chance of escape I have?!" Now Pitch looked heartbroken. But Jack didn't care. He was more broken. He had lost everything, all because this man was too greedy to just take him home. His desire was stronger than his humanity. And now Jack was stuck where he was.

Swallowing, the doctor now forgotten, Pitch whispered, "I love you… How…" he lowered the pistol he had been holding so tightly, "How can you… hurt me this way…?"

"I can because you have!" Jack yelled, angry that tears were falling from his eyes, "I can hurt you because you continue hurting me! Let me go and neither of us will have to suffer anymore!"

Now Pitch had fallen to his knees before him, his hands cupping Jack's face as he wiped away the teen's tears. The doctor had escaped long ago by now. "But without you, I _will_ suffer," Pitch whispered, moving forward and kissing Jack's lips once.

"Without you, I will have nothing…" he kissed him again, moaning softly with his sorrow, "No form of happiness…"

"You have your daughter's memory…" Jack retorted, frowning as he was kissed again.

"Please…" Pitch whispered, moving closer again, brushing his lips over Jack's, "I want something real… Something to hold… and kiss… and love… Something that will love me back…"

He waited for the kiss. He waited as Jack whispered, "But I don't love you… And the more you make me stay, the more I hate you and the less likely I am to love you…" Pitch moaned.

"_Jaaaaack_…" he whispered just before pressing his lips into the teen's, rolling his tongue into the younger's mouth. Now Jack moaned softly, pushing himself away.

"Stop this," he whispered, pushing Pitch's chest, "You're setting yourself up to get hurt again…"

Pitch moved back in and kissed him again. "I love you," he said, licking Jack's lower lip, "I love you so very… very much…" And with another soft moan, he pushed his lips into Jack's again, licking his teeth and tonguing the boy.

"W… why do this to yourself?" Jack asked, turning his head away as Pitch continued trying to kiss him, "Why intentionally cause yourself this pain…?"

"Perhaps I love you too much to care how you hurt me," he whispered, licking Jack's neck. Jack gasped at the feeling of it- it was wet and slimy.

"Or… or maybe you're too stubborn…"

"Kiss me again Jack," Pitch said, "Kiss me again…" And surprisingly enough, Jack moved his head and allowed Pitch to slide his lips over his. He shouldn't have been letting him. He should have been fighting and biting and kicking. But even when they had been arguing just now it had felt different. Something had felt off… Pitch had saved him… It was true… He had saved his life from a man Jack thought he was safe trusting. Why had he begun yelling at him for that…?

Moaning softly as he was kissed, Jack let his hands, which were previously pressed against Pitch's chest to keep him distant, to slither around and pull the older male into him. He heard Pitch moan as he did this and his kissing became more needy.

Pulling his lips from the captain's Jack tried to tell him to stop as he continued kissing and licking at his jaw and his lips. "P-Pitch… Stop this…"

He felt him licking his neck. Moaning softly, Jack didn't understand why he was enjoying the slimy feeling. This was another man. Wasn't he supposed to be disgusted by his advances? Wasn't he supposed to kick and scream and bite at the invasive tongue like had done before? He couldn't actually feel…love for him- that was wrong! It was disgusting and a sin. He couldn't… He couldn't…! He…

"Kiss me," he whimpered, pulling Pitch's lips back up to his with a soft moan. Pitch sighed quietly against his lips and did just that. Their tongues danced for what felt like an eternity.

They only stopped when a pirate shouted something at the captain from the doorway. Gasping softly when their lips parted, Jack stared in shock at Pitch's face while he responded to the pirate. He… He had enjoyed that…! He had enjoyed that kiss! Swallowing, feeling himself shiver, Jack quickly pulled himself from Pitch's arms and stood away from him.

"Jack?" Pitch whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Biting his lower lip, Jack said, "D-don't touch me… I… I hate you… This… this doesn't change anything…" He heard Pitch gasp behind him. He couldn't bring himself to look. He was certain he had hurt him- and for the first time that upset him. He didn't want to see him.

Holding his hands against his arms, Jack began walking back to the ship, not looking at Pitch once the whole way. He walked down to his cell. And he sat there… and he cried…

_**Uh oh….! *snickers* Jackie's fallen! AND HE CAN'T GET UP- QUICK, CALL LIFE ALERT!**_


	10. Keep You

_**And I've finally gotten a real chance to update this week. I actually found time to! Woohoo!**_

_**So, now I'm gonna rant to you guys. KAY? GOOD.**_

_**Two days after mother's day- TWO EFFING DAYS- I heard this girl, she was probably around seventeen, maybe eighteen, whining and complaining about her mother. She was badmouthing her and bitching about the fact that she asked her to clean up a mess she had made in the kitchen. SERIOUSLY? What the hell has society come to? AND TWO DAYS AFTER MOTHER'S DAY? The one day where you're really supposed to appreciate your mother! I'm sorry, but that's disgusting. The younger generations never cease to disappoint me. (Sorry to any of you readers who are younger and take offence to this, but the majority of those kids I know who are teenagers are complete egotistical assholes. Maybe I need to move to where all of you kind readers live in order to be able to tolerate any kids I hear talking when I walk through town…) **_

_**Sorry for the crazy long rant, but I had to tell somebody… Or, rather, vent to somebody… I'm just so fed up with our society and the way kids think they know everything and that their parents are idiots who know nothing. LOVE YOUR FUCKING FAMILY PEOPLE. THEY KNOW MORE THAN YOU DO AND THEY ARE ALL YOU'LL HAVE IF THE REST OF THE WORLD ABANDONS YOU. (An ironic theme to this story…)**_

**Not The Life For Me – Keep You**

"Jack… Jack… Jack, please… Wake up, Jack…" Jack closed his eyes tighter upon hearing the voice of the captain. He did not want to see him. He knew his emotions would get the better of him and he'd start pitying the man again.

When Pitch continued shaking his shoulder, Jack finally grumbled out, "What? What do you want?"

"I want to sh-" Pitch began answering, when Jack cut him off angrily.

"I'm not in love with you. Don't try and convince me. Nothing that happened will change any of that," he said. It had been a long three weeks on board for Jack. Or at least, he thought it was three weeks. He had no real way of knowing how much time had gone by, other than the captain coming down and feeding him. He probably could have left his cell, it was never locked, and run away, but he had just never found the motivation. Since the kiss they had shared- willingly on his part- he had been brooding silently alone. He had been thinking over it again and again, wondering why he could have allowed himself to enjoy the way it had felt. And with no way of knowing how to get back home, how was he supposed to get there? He had no idea where they were. He could never get home.

He heard Pitch sigh softly to his side. "No, I want to show you something…"

"I don't want to see it," Jack mumbled, "I want you to leave me alone…"

Pitch sighed again, and Jack distinctly felt his hand rub his shoulder. "You don't have to open your eyes and look at me… You can keep them closed, just… please…" he whispered, "Please just open them when I tell you…" Jack didn't respond, didn't even react as Pitch stood him up and began walking him up out of the brig.

Jack felt the sun kissing his skin and smiled a little in spite of himself. The warmth tingled and he was happy to have it back. Pitch held his hand as he walked him across the deck.

When they stopped Pitch shouted, "This is your chance, all of you! Those who wish to stay may stay, and those who wish to return may do so as they please!" Jack furrowed his brow listening to this speech. Those who wish to return…? Where were they…?

He opened his eyes. Gasping loudly, Jack tore himself from Pitch and rushed to the edge of the ship. He knew this place! Every single tree, every single rock- he knew them all. It brought tears to his eyes- this was his home town!

"My home..." he whispered, the tears rolling down his cheeks, "It's my home…" He turned around and looked at the captain. Pitch was staring at him, looking hopeful, but not happy. Swallowing, Jack asked, "Why? I thought you didn't care how much I hurt you…"

Pitch smiled softly and reached out to stroke Jack's cheek. "I don't," he said, "I love you desperately… But I cannot keep you if your heart truly wants to be here… Maybe…" he moved forward, lips ghosting over Jack's, "Maybe the only way I could ever earn even a fraction of your love is to give you up…" He kissed Jack once, slowly, sweetly. The second their lips parted, he said, "I love you… But you are not mine… I've tried making you mine… Look how well that's turned out…"

Jack couldn't find anything within himself to laugh at that. Swallowing, trying to ignore the part of himself that actually wanted to kiss him for bringing him home, Jack whispered, "Your daughter's picture… Do… Don't you want it back…?"

Pitch shook his head. "No," he whispered, "I told you, I want you to have it. It is sad to say, but you rival her in my heart… I love you as much, perhaps more, as I loved her… And I don't want to be reminded of a love that never was with a love that once was…"

Swallowing again, Jack looked away, choosing to stare at a board of wood on the deck. He was overjoyed to be home, but all the sad words Pitch was saying were ruining his happiness. Biting his lower lip, he asked, "Are… are you really letting me go…?"

"Yes," Pitch replied, "But I can promise you that I won't ever forget you…" Jack looked at his village and that joy came back. He was going home! He'd finally see his mother and sister again! The happiness was back. His family was back. He had his joy. He had his life. He was free!

He smiled at Pitch once before hurrying down the plank leading to the land. A few other men followed after him, but surprisingly most of the men remained on board. Jack rushed toward his house, and about halfway there he stopped. Should he have said goodbye?

He looked back. He looked back to the ship and saw that it was already leaving. Frowning, Jack wondered if Pitch was trying to run away as fast as possible so that he wouldn't have to be near him any longer than he had to. Jack tried not to think of the fact that he was probably crying.

Turning back around, he ran to the door of his house, bursting in and shouting for his mother and sister. They both were shocked to see him, immediately running and embracing him with tears. It was a very emotional reunion; no one was able to stop crying.

"But, how… how did you come back? How did you escape?" his mother asked after finally stopping the water works.

Jack beamed up at her. "I didn't escape," he said, "the captain… he let me go…" His mother and sister were both surprised, quickly asking why. Swallowing, looking down at his knees, which suddenly seemed to be shaking, Jack whispered, "He… he said he… Well, he just did… I guess I bothered him too much…"

He hoped that would satisfy them. He told them about the men who chose to come home with him, and about how several men decided to stay. His mother was as disgusted as he was that the men chose not to return to their families.

"How long was I gone?" Jack asked, noticing that the house was clearly not in shambles, as he had imagined it would be.

His mother sighed. "Nearly three months," she whispered, "Your birthday passed… We feared you were dead…" Jack blinked- it had been that long? He was already eighteen years old and didn't even know it?

Chewing his lip, Jack asked, "And… does that mean I still have to be married…?" Seeing his mother looking sad, Jack quickly asked, "Could I be allowed a few days to settle back in?" After some thought his mother said that seemed like the best plan. He was still excited to marry, but he had just gotten home from a terrifying ordeal, and he was tired. He needed time to get re-acquainted with his society now that half the men in town were gone.

As he lay in bed that night, Jack stared at the photo of the girl in Pitch's locket. He wondered if his daughter had been a kind girl. Had she been forced to marry? He was actually surprised by how little he knew about Pitch- he was even more surprised by the fact that he was wondering about it. He was home now; he should just forget the whole thing ever happened.

He got what he wanted. He was home. He was away from the captain of the Nightmare Galleon. And since he got what he wanted he should be happy… So… why wasn't he? Maybe it hadn't hit him yet. Maybe he just needed a good night's sleep to get Pitch off his mind. He needed to think of nothing in order to stop thinking of spiked black hair and glimmering golden eyes.

Sighing softly, Jack clicked the locket shut and set it on the nightstand beside his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted somewhere between sleep and consciousness for a good long while before finally fading into a dream.

Sleep did little to help his problem. All Jack dreamt of was the boat and the irritating man captaining it. He kept seeing that kiss over and over again in his head. If he had something unresolved with the captain and his brain was trying to tell him that, Jack clearly got the message. Whether or not he was ready to accept it was yet to be seen.

When he woke, Jack immediately grabbed the locket and scowled at it. He blamed the locket for his dreams. It was the only thing left to blame. Looking at the face of the girl, who shared the eyes of her father, Jack cursed his memory and wanted nothing more than to pretend he didn't exist.

His mother called for him from the door, asking if he was awake and decent. Quickly getting up, Jack slid the chain of the locket around his neck and tucked it under his shirt without even realizing he had. Getting to his feet, he went out to see what was going on.

Several hours later, Jack was finally meeting the girl he was to marry in two days' time. Her name was Felicia and she had long blond hair that was tied back in a complicated braid. Her eyes were a murky green that reminded Jack of seaweeds and he immediately felt guilty for having compared her to something so non-feminine. The two had a little talk about their wedding planning and that was basically it. She seemed nice enough… But it seemed like every time he looked at her eyes a tiny door in his head slammed shut and he just couldn't find anything attractive about them. (Or her for that matter.) She was a beautiful girl, sure, but Pitch… He was still thinking of him…

Frowning, Jack knew he'd have to forget him. He'd have to at least try. He had his life back. It was important that he keep it. This was what he wanted after all, wasn't it?


	11. Missing

_**Ugh… Sorry I've been AWOL for 10 days… Yeesh… I WAS going to update sooner, but unfortunately the moment I had free time I was hit with one of the worst colds I've ever had. Coughing like a dying old person and nearly unable to breathe through my nose. And then of course there were the headaches and the earaches and the jaw pains and the fever. So yeah, I was a lovely little acorn lying on a couch all weekend long. Still can't exactly breathe… Anywho, I'm gonna update now for y'all.**_

**Not The Life For Me – Missing**

Jack stood beside the pretty blond girl who was to be his bride. Both were dressed in their best clothes, both were listening to the priest performing the matrimony, and both were wondering how long they had to stand there. It had been several weeks now, actually a whole month, and Jack still was having dreams of Pitch. It was driving him crazy.

Finally the time came for them to kiss. The words had been spoken, and, turning to his bride, Jack made to lean forward. Looking into deep green, seaweed eyes, he went closer to puckered lips.

Such pretty eyes… Pretty… shimmering… golden… Gasping just before their lips met, Jack threw himself backward, falling onto his bottom. Everyone stared at him in confusion, Felicia in horror. He had… He saw… It… He had just seen Pitch!

Swallowing, placing a hand to his heart, Jack looked down at the ground. "S-sorry," he mumbled, "I… I just… thought I saw someone…" That was where he left it. He wasn't going to add that he thought he was going to kiss that someone he thought he saw. That'd go over well with a new wife. 'Oh, hey, I pictured some guy you don't know when I went to kiss you.'

Pushing himself up, he went back to kiss Felicia to consummate their marriage, this time making sure to keep his eyes closed. He couldn't picture those golden eyes or that spiky black hair or those soft, sweet- gah! After the kiss, Jack rubbed his head furiously, trying to rid himself of images of a familiar head of black hair. Felicia looked upset by this, but Jack ignored that.

A house had already been made up for the two of them. After spending an entire day celebrating, or rather talking with other family members who figured the two were overly eager to have sex that were trying to stall them for a reasonable amount of time. Jack wasn't really even thinking about having sex with Felicia. In all honesty, he was still trying to find something attractive about her. He kept staring at her not because he was eager to get inside, but because he was trying to find a reason to want to get in.

Eventually all the talking was done. The two went to the little house made up for them, and Jack quickly went in the opposite direction of the bedroom. He sat in the living area, or the parlor, or whatever he wanted to call it, and he sat….and sat….and sat… He remained there. Felicia looked worried. She stood at the bedroom door, in confusion, in silence.

After a long while she spoke. "Jack?" she called out in a meek little voice, "Is… is something wrong?"

Staring out the window, Jack said, "No…" Lying through his teeth. "Everything is fine…" Blatant lies. "I'm just… tired." Bull.

If he could have seen her, Jack would have seen her glancing around the room. "Well… If… Are we not… Are…" she sighed after that, seemingly unable to finish the question. Jack was glad for it. It seemed like she was nervous. Good. Maybe he could stall until she finally wanted sex.

He shook his head and he heard a loud sigh of relief behind him. Yes, she was definitely nervous. That was good for him. He could relax and try to clear his mind of naughty pirates.

So the two newlyweds sat and chatted together until it was time to sleep. Felicia was a sweet girl. Very thoughtful, very caring. She talked of how she had wanted to adopt children all her life. She also told him about how she had always wanted to own a horse. But horses were expensive, and their care was even more so. If Jack had never been taken away he probably would have been happy to have her as his wife. She was a gentle soul. But for some reason that gentleness upset him. It was off-putting. It just… It was similar to Pi- No!

Frowning at himself, Jack shook thoughts of one certain pirate from his head. He needed to stop this. He had a life now. A real, official life. He had everything he was supposed to want. Everything he was supposed to need. Everything he had asked for. Yet here he was, not satisfied. …He felt selfish. He felt like he was asking too much that he didn't deserve.

_Soft, crisp brushes of air danced across Jack's forehead. Inhaling the salty spray of the sea, Jack opened his eyes to gaze upon the ship. His crew worked diligently. Cleaning, oiling, rigging. He adjusted the hat upon his head, smiling at the ruffling of feathers blowing in the wind under his fingertips. Looking down over the wheel, he watched as a man he knew from his childhood trip and fall. It made him smile. He deserved to suffer. … But…why did he deserve to suffer again? Wasn't this one of his friends? …No… Wait… No, this isn't… This man is a betrayer… But then… That means… This is not his ship. This ship belongs to Pitch. This is the Nightmare Galleon… Jack felt gentle fingers caress across his shoulder and stroke the back of his neck. He smiled and turned his head. Glimmering golden eyes smiled at him before soft, thin lips pressed into his. Jack sighed happily at the familiarity of it. The taste of the man. He lifted a hand from the cool wood of the ship's wheel and ran his fingers through the ebony hair. He missed this. Why didn't he realize how much he missed this? How much he missed Pitch…? Jack let his lips slip from the tall man's. Gazing up into pools of gold, Jack heard him whisper something. I am not yours? No, 'you are not mine.' What does that mean? Jack frowned. He grasped for the familiar black hair. Recoiling in disgust, Jack saw the black hair was now pale, colorless. He looked back to the eyes, now deep green and dripping seaweed onto the wooded floor. Jack shrieked something. 'Felicia,' it sounded like. He wasn't sure. His voice was echoing around him, and yet it was nowhere. He couldn't hear his own voice. Spinning around, Jack found Pitch. He was far off now, standing on the hem of a ship. …Hadn't Jack just been on a ship? An arm looped with his own. Jack looked and gasped at seeing Felicia holding him. He told her to let go. She did. Bu two other pairs of hands pulled him back to her. His mother. His sister. He tried to speak to them- to tell them to release him, but his voice vanished. What could he say? How would they react? He couldn't betray them. Jack looked back to Pitch, but gasped loudly to find only empty space. Pitch? …Pitch!..._

"Pitch!" Jack shrieked, leaping off his new bed, falling to the floor, waking poor Felicia. Head snapping left to right and back again, Jack tried to calm his ragged breathing.

"What is it?" Felicia asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked terrified. Her deep green eyes wide with fear, her full lips paled with her shock. Jack felt bad for frightening her. Climbing back into bed, he soothed her. "Yes, yes, sorry… Just a nightmare…"

It took some time for her to return to sleep. Jack never did. He remained awake, staring up at the ceiling. Oh God… He had dreamed of Pitch… And his nightmare had revolved around the woman now asleep in his arms. Could Jack handle this marriage? Lifting the locket that was around his neck, Jack clicked open and stared into the eyes shared by her father. Frowning, Jack cursed him under his breath.

_**And that was that… For now… Excuse me while I use a whole box of tissues.**_


	12. A Song From A Locket

_**Has NO ONE gotten the title reference yet? NO ONE? COME ON! It's so easy when you look at the context of the story! THINK. Oh… Oh no… Now… Now there's a sad song playing… Must… Oh… Okay… Wait… Never mind… Why did the song just go from making me want to cry to deep, dramatic organ playing? What…? Ooh. Now… Now there's dark singing… I… This… WHAT.**_

**Not The Life For Me – A Song From A Locket **

It had been some time now, and Jack felt somewhat better. Still not content, but better. He tried his hardest to truly love Felicia- he tried to kiss her and hold her, and treat her the way she deserved to be treated. At some points he felt that they could have been the best of friends, perhaps school yard crushes, but he just could not see them as lovers. He could see why any man would want her, but he just could not see why HE would. And that infuriated him. There was no reason he shouldn't love her. She was beautiful in every way. Yet here he was, watching her eat and scowling as he could not see the appeal in being able to see down the opening of her dress. Her breasts did not entice him like he knew they should. And he wished they did. He wished that he got aroused from staring at her curves.

Getting up, he walked to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, scowling down at his own feet. How many months had it been now? Nearly nine. Yet Jack was still unhappy here. He had had more than enough time to settle in. So why hadn't he?

Looking at the locket again, Jack wished the little girl could just tell him why everything wasn't going the way he wanted. He wanted her to speak to him. But she couldn't. She was just a photograph…

He felt soft lips kiss his neck. Lifting his head and clicking the locket shut, Jack allowed Felicia to show her affection. Her hands caressed his chest while she trailed kisses up the side of his neck tenderly. He sighed as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Well… Maybe he could get aroused if she kept this up…

Moaning quietly, Jack soon took over. He rolled over onto the bed with her and began undressing her. He was ready to make love to her. It had taken her the initiative, but he was finally ready to be inside her. Both were unclothed now, all Jack had remaining was the locket. He kissed her neck, felt her breasts, and sighed against her skin. The two made love that night for the first time since their marriage. (Surprising to the towns folk. They had assumed Jack would be eager to bed her after not seeing a woman in so long. They assumed she'd be popping out babies as soon as they were alone together.)

Jack blew out a long, slow exhale after the event. He hadn't actually reached his peak. He hadn't made it that far. During the sex he had seen visions of black hair and golden eyes, and once those visions were gone, all his arousal went with them. Sure, he was willing to pleasure Felicia- she deserved something, but he was no longer willing to lose his virginity to her.

He lay on the bed beside her. She smiled sweetly at him and asked if it had been good for him. Her fingers danced across his chest as she asked. Jack didn't answer her before her hand found the chain on his neck. Blinking, she lifted the locket from his neck and opened it.

Tears formed in her eyes when she saw what it held. Jack jumped into a sitting position just as she sobbed. "Another woman?" she cried, "This is why you have shown no interest in me? There's another woman!?"

"No, no," Jack quickly said, trying to calm her, "There is no other woman there's-" _There's another man…_ Jack swallowed. "Oh God," he whispered, putting his hand to his forehead, "There's another man."

"What?!" Felicia wailed, "How could you think I'd cheated on you?! I've been nothing but faithful! I've seen no other men!"

Jack hushed her quickly, "No, no, Felicia, it's not you who's seen another man…!" She stopped, staring at him with wide, wet eyes. "It's me…" Jack whispered, "I've… I've fallen in love with another man…"

Felicia hiccupped before jumping to her feet with the blanket wrapped around her. She continued to cry as she shouted, "Get out! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!"

Lifting himself up, Jack tried to talk to her, but she was having none of it. And he didn't blame her. He had taken her virginity, but did not love her. She was heartbroken.

"I wish that it weren't true," Jack whispered to her, "I wish I could give you everything you wanted… But… I can't… I'm not the man you need, nor the one you deserve… I…" She faced away from him, not responding, only sniffling and hiccupping with sorrow. Sighing and pulling his clothes back on, "Jack whispered, "I'm sorry… Even if you hadn't told me to leave I couldn't stay here… I… I'm so sorry Felicia…"

And with that, Jack left the house. He went to sit alone near the ocean. He lifted the locket and looked at Pitch's daughter. "Please," he whispered to her unmoving face, "If there's something I should do… Tell me how to fix this…"

Jack hung his head in shame, allowing soft tears to roll from his eyes. He loved Pitch. He had fallen in love with the man who had kidnapped him and every other man in his home town. At first, no, he hadn't even liked him. But now… Now he couldn't stop thinking about him and all the kind things he had done for him. No one had ever treated him like that before. In Pitch's eyes he had been a treasure. A gem that needed protecting.

Looking out over the ocean's surface, Jack was sure that if he stayed by morning he'd be banished and hated by everyone in his home. The word would spread that he had admitted being in love with another man.

He heard soft, low notes, almost musical. He knew those sounds- he had heard them on the boat with Pitch. The mermaids… But how could he hear them now? So far away? Jack listened for a while longer, closing his eyes and allowing the song to envelope him. It was close, but distant. Muffled…

Looking back at the locket, Jack opened it again. The notes became louder when he did. Smiling sadly, he realized the song was playing from the locket. He didn't even know Pitch's locket played music. But maybe… Maybe he was finally listening enough to hear it. Maybe Pitch's daughter was finally playing her song for him. Telling him what to do…

He listened to the gentle notes, letting his eyes fall shut once more. The song reminded him of Pitch. Of the first night when he truly felt more than hatred for the man who had kidnapped him. It brought him back to the ship; to the wheel, by his side. It brought him that soft kiss Pitch had placed upon his cheek. The first time the kiss had truly affected him. Sighing sadly, he felt the way his cheek tingled after it all over again. He heard the rolling waves and felt the salty breeze float through his hair. He felt Pitch's hand on his shoulder and his love surrounding him.

"Oh Pitch, how could you say that I was not yours…?" he whispered, tears rolling from his cheeks once more, "I had been yours since that night… I was just too stubborn to see it…"

The music faded from his ears, but not the feeling from his heart. Jack wanted to be with Pitch again. The man he had detested and loathed so harshly while by his side he craved now and was sad to be without.

Looking out to the water, he whispered, "I want to see you again…" Getting no answer from the rolling waters, Jack resigned to close the locket and get to his feet. The waves called to him, begged him to come back out and find his love. Watching the rippling tide dance and sway, Jack knew he'd never be happy until he was with Pitch again.

"Why didn't I realize it before?" he asked the ocean, "I could have been with him forever…" A wave splashed against the shore, sending a spray of salty water onto Jack's legs. He would return to Pitch. He had to.

Clenching the locket tighter in his hand, Jack walked to the home of one of the other men who had been kidnapped with him. Knocking loudly on the door this late at night probably wasn't appreciated, but he didn't care. When he finally answered, Jack demanded, "The pirate ship- the Nightmare Galleon. You were part of the crew; do you know where Pitch was heading after this? Where were they going?"

Staring at Jack in befuddlement, the man answered, "All I know is that the crew wanted to go to some place called Luna Vista. Jack, is something wrong?" Jack didn't answer; he rushed to the town library and began searching the maps for a place by that name.

It took hours of searching, but Jack soon found three separate locations by the name. He'd start with the nearest one, ask them if they had heard anything, and move to wherever the knowledge of the random sailor took him. He didn't care if it took him years- he was going to be reunited with Pitch. He would never rest easy until he truly knew the reason he could not love Felicia. If it was Pitch, then Jack knew he would stay with him forever.

It seemed like he had been searching for his happiness in all the wrong places. It had been right in front of him for so long. Now, bartering a ride on a crab ship to Luna Vista, Jack resented the days he had longed for home.

_**And there you have it. Jack's determined to find Pitch again. Will he find him before he gets old and gray? Who knows! We'll have to read the next chapter and find out!**_

_**But seriously, NONE of you know where the title reference is from? COME ON! *flails arms* You're killin' me here!**_


	13. Searching For You

_**And now we all dance around the mulberry bush together while Jack and Pitch argue about their love life. Oh… Wait… No, that's just in my head. Never mind. Hey- gonna let y'all know. There IS the strong possibility that I may be part of a collaboration story. And there is also the very strong possibility that there will be a new story coming from me once I get the seven I currently have done. It should be good. I have an actual plot for it- shocker, right?- and it centers around this quote "**__You let down your defenses for me once, why can't you do it again?__**" Kay? If you wanna read it, that's good. If you don't, that's good too. I pop out stories like crazy, so of course it might just be 'another story' from me...**_

**Not The Life For Me – Searching For You**

One would assume it wouldn't take very long to find a man in a gigantic ship that often made stops to attack and steal from villages, right? Wrong. Jack had successfully bartered his way onto a ship to search for Luna Vista, but it took them an entire month just to get there. And when he got there, asking around for his ship, nobody knew anything. He'd spoken with one man who thought he knew it, but he ended up being wrong. So he had to find a way to get to the second Luna Vista he had found in the maps.

"Look, it's really important that I find this guy," he told the captain of a little fishing boat. He wasn't originally heading the way of the second Luna Vista, but after Jack gave him a good sob story about how the man on the ship had turned out to be his father, he agreed to make a side trip. This one took a month and a half. Jack felt like he was going to grow a beard by the time they found anything.

Hopping off that ship, Jack rushed to the first person he saw and began interrogating him about Pitch. Nothing. He went to the next guy. Jack did this for hours on end until he finally found a man that said he remembered the giant ship with the captain who had black hair.

"Yeah, I talked to one o' the guys," he said, picking one of his teeth, "Said they were headin' off to see where a good steal was. Left jes' a few days ago." Jack mentally cursed about that. Pitch had literally just been here. If the captain of the fishing boat had just been a little faster…

Sitting out on the pier of the port town, Jack groaned to himself. "How am I supposed to tell him I love him if I can't ever find him…?" Running his fingers through his hair, Jack looked at all the boats around him. Most were fishing boats or crap boats. Nobody would be willing to lose a catch for his search. He needed a small boat that could go fast. The old man had said they were heading west.

Wandering around the smaller single, maybe two, person boats, Jack quickly learned that he was going to have to steal a boat. He had no money. No one was going to let him borrow one.

Late at night, undoing the ropes holding his selected little dingy, Jack muttered angrily to himself. He kept seeing Pitch in his head as he prepared to cast off. He kept seeing him smirking at him and hearing him say things like "Look who's turned into quite the little pirate. I rub off on ya Jackie? Hmm, bet you miss having me around to do all the dirty work for you, huh?" Rolling his eyes, Jack stopped the thought when his mind started having Pitch say some naughtier things.

Pushing the boat away and dropping the small sails, Jack pulled out the compass (which he stole) and began heading west. As he sailed across choppy waters, his thoughts drifted back to Pitch. He wondered how he'd react to Jack's little adventure. Jack smiled as he pictured his response to the story.

_"Stealing a boat, stealing a compass, stealing food? All to come find me, Jack?" And then Pitch would laugh and take hold of the back of Jack's head, pulling him close and he'd whisper, "You must've really missed all those kisses…" And then he would kiss him and Jack would kiss back and it would all be okay._

Smiling to himself, Jack relaxed and kept whispering about what Pitch would say once he found him. He'd be so happy. He knew he would. Pitch would be overjoyed to hear that he came back for him. After a while he fell asleep.

He woke to the low notes that Pitch referred to as mermaids. He listened to them in silence, just sighing and smiling as the music sang over the waves. It made him think of Pitch. And the gentle times they had spent together. Jack smiled as he remembered the way he had kissed his cheek the first time they heard the mermaids together. It had been different from the other kisses. Soft, sweet, quick, and non-invasive. And the way it had left his cheek tingling. It was hard for Jack to remember why he had ever hated Pitch in the first place.

"Because he kidnapped me," he mumbled to himself. Still, Pitch really had made up for it. He had done so much for him while he was there. Jack had just been too angry to notice how nice he was being.

The mermaids reminded him that Pitch had been sweet and loving to him. Their sweet song made him think of Pitch's tender side. He pulled out the locket and looked at his daughter. Smiling at her, he whispered, "I'm gonna find your dad, make no mistake of that… And when I do, he's finally gonna be happy."

_**Shorter chapter, but it's all good… This story's gonna be comin to an end soon. Not right yet, but soon…**_


	14. Find Me

_**Hey… Sorry…. Wanted to update yesterday, but didn't get time… Had a party to go to and then I hurt my hip. How? I don't know. But I did… So… Yeah…**_

**Not The Life For Me – Find Me**

Jack had been on the stupid little boat for days. Every thought he had was blowing so out of proportion now that he had absolutely no one to talk to. Each time he thought of Pitch now he got so desperately aroused he'd have to take a moment to 'release the tension'. He swore that he'd go mad before he found Pitch. If he hadn't already…

He pictured how he'd find Pitch in his head over and over again. Each vision more dramatic than the last. He would see the ship, row toward it with all his might, climb up the steps, and run straight into Pitch's arms. Or he would find the ship and swim to it and Pitch would be so impressed that he would make love to him right then and there. Or maybe Jack would see the ship and throw the locket as hard as he could, Pitch would catch it, and he'd realize instantly who it was.

So, of course… What actually happened was less than what Jack had been hoping for. He had been fast asleep when he felt something thud the side of his little boat. It wasn't enough to wake him, just rouse him. Finally he felt something touch his face. It was soft.

Blinking his eyes open, Jack nearly screamed when he saw a pair of big golden eyes looking down at him. Snapping into a sitting position, Jack smacked his head into Pitch's, knocking himself back down and causing Pitch to fall back a little in pain.

He rolled his head side to side for a moment, groaning quietly. Maybe he had imagined it. That couldn't have been Pitch… He hadn't seen the ship yet…

Finally the pain faded and Jack was able to lift his head again. His blurry vision did nothing to hide, though, the sight that Jack had been waiting months to see again. "Pitch!" he jumped forward, knocking him onto his back, arms wrapped tight around the captain's neck.

He continued saying his name over and over and over again, hugging him to death in the process. He kissed his neck and cheek and lips dozens of times. Slowly he felt Pitch lower him back onto whatever he had been laying on before. His concerned yellow eyes stared down at him, but Jack only smiled back.

"I've missed you…" he whispered up to him. Pitch blinked in response to that before he pressed his hand to Jack's forehead. Jack sighed at his touch, reaching a slow to respond hand up to touch his. Closing his eyes, reveling in his touch, Jack ran his fingers back and forth over Pitch's palm. It was a slow and tender movement that Pitch quickly pulled out of.

He felt Pitch's fingers run along his lips after that. Smiling, opening one eye, Jack whispered, "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask…"

"You're dehydrated," Pitch said to him as if Jack was supposed to know that already, "Your lips are chapped and bleeding it's so bad…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you're too shy to ask for a kiss." Pitch gave him a very confused look at that comment. Jack saw him vanish for a moment or two before he returned with something in his hand.

Lifting Jack's head to a proper angle, Pitch whispered, "Here… You need to drink this…" Jack sighed and allowed Pitch to pour the water down his throat. After Jack drank a large amount of water, Pitch gave him something incredibly salty to eat. He said it was for water retention, but all Jack was paying attention to was how his lips moved when he spoke.

He reached his hand out and touched Pitch's lips. The man stopped what he was saying and looked at Jack as he ran his fingers back and forth over his lower lip. Jack moved his own lips closer to Pitch's. "I want to kiss you…" he whispered.

"Why?" Pitch asked in response. Jack shrugged and pressed his dry lips to the captain's soft, smooth ones. He moaned gently into the movement and tried to wrap himself around him again. But Pitch's hand pressing into his chest made that pretty difficult. Letting go, Jack gave him an upset pout. "Why do you want to kiss me?" Pitch repeated his question. Jack groaned.

"Does it really matter? I thought you'd _want_ me to kiss you!" Jack replied, snaking an arm around the captain's shoulders.

Pitch frowned at him. "I do, but I don't understand why…" he mumbled, "Last time I saw you, you wanted nothing more than to be back home and far away from me…"

Jack sighed and kissed Pitch's jaw. "I had a change of heart," he whispered, kissing him again, "I missed you…"

As Jack made to kiss his lips again, Pitch asked, "Why?"

Throwing his hands off him and scowling, Jack spat, "Can't you just be happy that I missed you!? Why do you need to know why all the time?!"

Pitch stared at him in surprise for a moment before he said, rather harshly, "I need to know because this isn't like you. The Jack I remembered hated kissing me! Hated me period! What happened that suddenly made you change your mind?"

"Hey, it wasn't sudden! It took me months to figure out why I wasn't attracted to my wife! I thought maybe I was still not settled back in, but when we tried to have sex, all I could think of was you and Don't try to tell me that I suddenly had a change of heart! You got in my head since the damned mermaids and I had to make poor Felicia cry because I had to leave her for you!" He shoved Pitch at the very end of that, though he wasn't sure why he was mad. He had missed Pitch dearly. Why was he so angry with him?

Sighing, Jack said, "I had to give up my life to realize that I didn't want it… So… if you're not happy to see me, then just… drop me off the side of the boat… 'Cuz I don't have anywhere else to go…"

He felt Pitch's hand on his chin and he smiled in spite of himself. Pitch's hands were so soft. Looking at the golden eyed man, Jack almost wondered why he had ever left him.

"Why wouldn't I be happy to see you?" Pitch whispered, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

Overjoyed, Jack tried to practically tackle him into a fierce kiss, but was pushed back again. Growling angrily, yanking back, he spat, "If you're so happy to see me, why won't you kiss me like you did the first time!?"

"You're dehydrated…" Pitch whispered, running the backs of his fingers down the side of Jack's face, "I don't want to tax your body too much… You might pass out from the strain…"

Scowling, Jack shoved Pitch onto his back. "Do I look like I give a fuck? Stay down! Take off your clothes and make love to me you indecisive asshole!" Jack pushed Pitch into his bed, tugging impatiently at the man's pants. Pitch gasped loudly when Jack tore them off. Rolling his eyes, Jack said, "Oh, please… Like this isn't what you've wanted since you first captured me..!"

Pitch gave a small yelp of surprise when Jack ripped his shirt off as well. "It is," he said, "I just never imagined you'd be so violent about it!"

He moved forward, however, and began removing Jack's clothes with him. He smiled at how eager he was. Once he was naked, Jack was practically hopping onto the older man's erection. Pitch had to stop him, chuckling lightly, "Easy there… You're going to hurt yourself…" Jack was about to argue when Pitch kissed him. His lips trailed down his neck to his collar bone to his chest. Pitch sighed against the hairless skin. "I want this to be more passionate… Not just you getting off on me…"

"I'm no-" Jack began shouting back, but stopped as Pitch's fingers traced patterns on his back.

"Please calm down…" Pitch whispered, "You're so angry… Just relax…" He drew circles with his fingertips on Jack's spine. The teen sighed at the slow feeling and wiggled closer to him.

Pitch placed a kiss on his shoulder, continuing to stroke his back lovingly. Jack smiled to himself as he did. As Pitch continued the gentle machinations, he asked, "Why couldn't you have enjoyed my touch like this when we first met…? Would've saved us the trouble of fighting…"

"Shut up and make love to me already," Jack growled, grabbing Pitch's thigh and forcing him to spread his legs open.

Chuckling, Pitch moved so that Jack was positioned above his erection. "Do you want me in you, or the other way around?" he asked, trying to be courteous.

"If you don't start now, I have half a mind to just go home." Obviously Jack didn't care.

Pitch helped guide Jack down onto his shaft, slowly and gently. Each time he went too fast Jack would wince and his face would tighten in pain. He was nearly fully sheathed when Jack gave another whimper of pain. Cooing softly into his ear, Pitch pushed the rest of the way in. Jack yelped at that.

Panting quietly with the tight clench of Jack's pained body, Pitch asked, "Are… are you okay…?"

Gritting his teeth, Jack hissed back, "Just shut up and fuck me."

"I expected sex to be a littler sweeter than this," the black haired man retorted, gently lifting Jack back up and then sliding him back down his shaft. He didn't want to hurt him, despite how much Jack was yelling at him to go faster. At one point during the gentle thrusts Jack kicked him. "If I go any faster I'm going to tear your muscles in half and you won't be able to sit for months, much less walk. Just relax and I'll speed up once you're ready…"

"I **am** ready!" Jack replied, whining as Pitch pushed deep into him. He wished he'd go faster. He just wanted to have sex with him. He had been picturing it to be fast and furious and desperately passionate. Not slow and dragging on forever. Jack needed to release now, and Pitch's slow tormenting of his prostate was making it agonizing.

After a long while of the slow sex, Jack pushed himself down further, shoving Pitch into his prostate and making himself moan loudly. The captain below him sighed and began to speed up. Now Jack's moans kept up.

Soon they were meeting each other half way. Jack would lift his hips and Pitch would lower his, then they'd each slam into each other. Jack cried out with each impact, and actually ended up collapsing onto Pitch.

"Not so excited now, are we?" he asked, continuing to thrust up into his lover. Jack tried to make a mean comment back, but only managed a moan. Pitch eased Jack down so that he was on bottom and ran his hands over his hips. Jack squirmed as he did, whimpering with need. Pitch's fingers skirted around his erection, teasingly close, but just not touching the dripping length. Jack whined his name and tried to wiggle into his hand. Pitch pulled his hand away entirely and shoved himself into Jack again, making him jump into an arch.

"You're not being fair," Jack moaned, gasping again as Pitch rammed straight into him. He then returned to feeling his body, taunting him. Each time Jack tried to get him to touch his need; he'd stop touching him all together and shove into him again.

Over and over again this was how it went. Until Jack finally grabbed Pitch's waist and yanked him deep into him. He shouted at him to go faster, so Pitch did. He began pounding into him over and over again. Jack screamed when he reached his peak, grabbing Pitch and pulling him down flush against his chest. He held Pitch tight as he rutted against him until both their orgasms faded away.

Looking up at him, Jack smirked. "What?" Pitch asked, smiling down at the beautiful boy.

Poking his shoulder, Jack said, "Oh, nothing… I just assumed that it'd be better- after all you were so passionate before…!" Pitch scowled at him and gripped his hips tight.

"Alright, let's see if I can make it better for you!"

_**One last chapter for this. Sorry… Ending stories lately…**_


	15. A Future With You

_**I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have had absolutely no time for anything. On the plus side, I'm going to physical therapy now, so I should be healthy enough to work! Yay!**_

**Not The Life For Me—A Future With You**

Night had fallen. The entire ship was silent as the crew slept away the wee hours of the morning. Only one form could be seen walking the deck. Jack made his way up to the wheel of the vessel, smiling and running his fingers over the carvings. The chilly salt air nipped at his arm, running all the way up to where he was exposed. His mostly bare chest heaved as he inhaled the spray of the sea and he tugged the captain's jacket tighter around his shoulders. This left the base of his back exposed, which made him shiver.

He felt a warm hand slide onto the cold spot on his back and he heard Pitch say, "You're cold…" Jack smirked at how obvious that was.

Looking down at the teen, Pitch asked, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Gripping the multiple handles on the wheel, Jack sighed before saying, "I just wanted some fresh air…"

Pitch smirked. "You were imagining being captain weren't you?"

"You're so mean to me," Jack pouted, looking up at him.

To this, Pitch laughed, "Oh, _I'm_ mean? This from the one who was yelling at me the entire time we had sex?"

Pouting some more, Jack said, "I searched for you for months; you should be nicer to me…" Rolling his eyes, Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack and pressed his hands against his exposed stomach. Jack smiled at the warmth spreading across his back. His smile grew when he rested his chin on his shoulder.

He could definitely get used to this. Standing up here with Pitch, sailing to wherever their hearts told them to go. It felt so surreal.

Running his fingers back and forth over the wheel, Jack asked, "No rules?"

"None if you don't want them."

"No responsibilities?"

Pitch gave him a funny look. "Is this some sort of interview? Of course not, beautiful," he said before kissing his neck.

Now Jack smirked. "Sex whenever we want it?" Pitch lifted his head from his shoulder.

"That sounds good."

_**And… peh… Really short ending, sorry… Sort of referencing Jack's quote from one of the commercials…**_


End file.
